A Job For A God
by It's All About Them
Summary: post-Avengers, Loki decides to stay in New York and start a life there, a job,wife,friends,family, the whole 9 yards. The only problem is: he needs to get hired for a job, and it seems no-one wants to hire someone who almost took over the world.
1. The Whole 9 Yards

Loki stood out on the street, hating the human race more and more each second. The cool, New York air blew and Loki wrapped his very expensive, stolen jacket tighter around him. Staying on Earth was Thor's idea. Loki thought back to his brother's words.

"Brother, only trouble awaits you in Asgard, and your deal with Thanos certainly does not help. It would be safer for you to stay on Earth."

Loki remembered scoffing then. He, the should-be king, stay in the place he caused so much destruction, panic and chaos? Surely his brother was joking.

"Please brother, do as I say. Stay here, get a job, find a girl, and make a new life."

Loki actually found the idea appealing back then. A new start for him. An opportunity to fall in love, make a family. At least he'd rule something, even though his subjects would only consist of himself, his wife and kids. It was better than ruling nothing. But now, standing in the cold, having virtually nothing, Loki despised the idea. He couldn't get the ball rolling. And why was that? Because for some strange reason, it seemed no-one wanted to hire someone who tried to take over the world. He felt he was more than qualified for any job. After all, he was a God! Doesn't that count for anything? Of course not! He'd walk in a business, and introduce himself and ask for a job, and the person would always get that same look in their eyes, fear, panic or most likely hate, Loki thought, and then, they'd say:

"I'm sorry but we're not looking for any help right now." Their hand would hover over the phone, probably in case they needed to call the police.

Loki growled in anger. He get hired somewhere. He had to. He looked around and started up the street again, looking for a place that he'd like to work in. He settled on a pizza place finally.

"Hello," he greeted to the young girl working the counter." I'm Loki Laufeyson. I'd like to work here, if possible." He was sure to be extra polite.

The girl blew a bubble in her bubble gum and popped it. "Um, I don't think we're hiring."

Loki slammed his hand on the counter. "I demand you to hire me!"

Her hand hovered over her cell phone. "I'm sorry, but I don't own the place."

Loki sighed." But, I'm a God and I need a job."

The girl raised her eyebrow. "Um, well that's good for you. You know, if you need a job, you should check the paper. They list all the job postings in there."

Loki smiled and left. He went in search of one of these papers she spoke of.

"How are you, brother?" Thor asked, running into Loki on the street.

Loki glared at his brother. In one hand Thor held a hot dog, the other a folded pamphlet- looking thing.

"What is that called?" Loki asked pointing at it.

"This? It's called the New York Times. It's very interesting."

"Like a paper? Is that slander the humans use for the New York Times?"

Thor smiled. "Yes actually, it is. How did you catch on so fast, I'm still figuring it out."

Loki ignored Thor and grabbed the paper from him. "Goodbye Odinson


	2. You Can Only Go Up From Here

**So here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

Loki put on his new uniform, proud of his achievement. It wasn't exactly his first choice, and he had to make some modifications on his resume` to be more qualified, but he got the job. Photographer at Picture This. Loki wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to be picturing, but he'd learn.

"Hi! You must be the new guy. I'm Ashley. You are?"

Loki felt the girl was way too cheerful, but maybe he could ruin her mood later.

"I'm Loki."

"Cool name! So, I'll teach you how to use the camera, you have your first costumer coming in 10 minutes. Are you excited?" Ashley smiled. Loki wondered if she had practiced that smile in the mirror.

"Oh I'm just giddy." Loki answered, laughing to himself at his sarcasm. Ashley didn't pick it up.

"Super! Okay just center the person, and click this button. Then push this button and the photo will show up on the screen for the person to see. Got it?" Ashley explained.

Loki nodded. "so what am I supposed to be picturing?"

Ashley laughed. "Oh Loki you are so funny!" She touched his arm, which he quickly jerked away. He didn't want her ignorant, way too happy, human filth contaminating him.

She never answered Loki's question. Instead she walked away to her station. But Loki soon found out the answer. Bertha was the fattest child he'd ever seen. Also, he smile made even a god of mischief like Loki shudder.

"Okay, just sit here." Loki said. Bertha's mom stared at Loki expectantly.

"What?" he finally said.

"Um what about props? My angel wanted props."

Loki considered telling the woman that Bertha couldn't be an angel because not even wings made by God could take that much weight, but he didn't. Apparently, the costumer's always right.

"Of course, how about a teddy bear?"

Bertha nodded and rubbed her hands together.

"Okay," Loki said,"Let's get started."

He went to his camera and looked through the lens, then shuddered seeing Bertha smiling also as wide as she was. He closed his eyes and took the picture.

"Oh I love it! Please take another." The mom said.

Loki winced. No, he couldn't endure taking another horrid picture of this girl. As a photographer, it was his duty to make pictures better right?

"Okay Bertha let's try something new. Don't smile."

Bertha cocked her head to the side with a confused look, and Loki took a picture.

"Yeah, that's better; just try not to look so dumb next time. Oh and try to suck in you belly, so you look slimmer than your are." Loki advised.

"Excuse me?" Bertha's mom said. Meanwhile, Bertha started to cry. Loki took and another picture.

"Yeah, you're excused." He told the mom.

"I want a different photographer!"

Ashley came in then. "What's going on?"

"He is being rude to my little girl. I don't want him to take her picture."

Ashley nodded. "I'll do it. Sorry, he's new."

Bertha and her mom went next door.

"Loki, is there something wrong?" Ashley asked.

Loki shook his head. "I was just trying to take a better picture."

Ashley groaned. "Just don't mess up again."

Loki smiled. This was perfect. He had gotten rid of fat Bertha and ruined Ashley's mood. His next customer was a little boy that Loki didn't bother remembering his name because his ears were easier. They were so big; Loki decided to call the boy "ears".

Ears and his mother left earlier than expected, because Loki suggested saran wrapping his head so his ears didn't "take up the entire picture." Next was a little girl who cried too much, and Loki really didn't help by being frustrated and yelling at her to smile. Then was another little boy, whose name was Josh. Josh wouldn't sit still, and his mother had to force him there. Loki offered to glue him, and the mom laughed like it was a joke.

"Okay, ready?" Loki asked.

"Shouldn't I say cheese?" Josh asked.

"Why would you say cheese?" Loki returned, why in the world was this boy thinking about cheese?

"You're supposed to say something before a picture!" Josh half-squealed.

Loki smiled. He knew just what to do to make his day better. "Say Loki is my ruler."

"Loki is my ruler!" Josh said excitedly. Loki took the picture.

"Loki," Ashley said, coming in."Can I speak with you?"

"Well yes of course, don't you remember gabbing away to me at lunch? I thought you'd never shut up." Loki answered.

Ashley sighed. "Loki, I don't think you can work here anymore."

"What?"

"3 of your 4 costumers left unsatisfied today. That's not okay. So, after you finish up with Josh, you may leave."

Loki's pouting face set in. "I'm fired?"

"Yes." Ashley replied.

Loki let out a growl and left right then. He decided to put 'Burn Ashley in a fire' on his to-do list.

**I'd love to hear any suggestions, and I'd still like some job ideas. Thanks for reading! **


	3. If At First You Don't Succeed

"Are you our new employee, Loki La, laf-"

Loki snickered at the stupid woman trying to pronounce his name. He offered no help. "Yep, that's me."

"Welcome to Playtime!" she said, holding her arms out.

Loki looked around the toy store. It was so big, it was divided into sections. Loki had to work the stuffed animal section, even though he'd rather work the "play pretend for boys" section, where there were weapons.

"The store opens in 5, so man your station." The woman, whose name tag said Happy Helen, walked away.

Loki looked down at his own name tag. It read "Loving Loki" He hated it. Maybe he was lovable, he thought, but loving? Yeah right. That was a skill he was relearning.

Soon a bell rang, signifying the opening of the store, and it seemed almost instantly little girls were dragging their mother's to Loki's section. The costumers all asked Loki question after question: "Is this washable?" or "Is the bunny or bear cuter" or "What do you think about this teddy for a baby?"

Loki would try to answer them to his best ability: "Do you plan on getting it dirty?" "Both are kinda scary" "I pity the baby." Even though he was being honest (honesty is the best policy, right?) no-one seemed happy with his answers. By noon, he was tired of it, so he decided to have some fun. He noticed that once the little girl, or little boy in one case, always hugged the animal they wanted when they saw. "Oh mom, this is the best thing ever!" They'd always say.

Loki smiled and got some thin fishing line and tied a couple strings to some of the animals, then brought the untied end to his counter. Soon enough, a little girl ran up picked up a stuffed puppy and just as she was about to hug it, Loki jerked the string and it went flying out of her hands. She looked confused, but then picked it up again. But Loki wasn't bored of his game and jerked it away again. This time she brought it to the counter.

"My Mom said I could buy this." Loki smiled. Since 'Playtime' was such a big store, each section had its own checkout to reduce long lines.

"I'm so sorry," Loki tried not to laugh, "But when an animal jumps out of a person's arms, it means they don't like them. So to protect the animal's rights, I can't sell you it."

It took awhile for it to sink in the girl's head. But when it did, she sadly put it back and left in tears. Loki laughed out loud. This was the best job ever. He was being paid while making little kids cry. He pulled the prank two more times before he grew tired of it. So he decided to advance in his work. He visited the weapons else and got a nerf gun. He shot his next customer with it. Then he decided to hide to make his shooting even better. So he positioned himself on the 3rd shelf up hidden between giant teddy bears. He kept shooting the costumers and they'd leave, confused or even better angry. Loki chuckled with glee. This was awesome. This may be his true calling, he thought. Then a little boy stepped into the else with the same gun as Loki.

"I'll get you!" He yelled. He located Loki and started shooting him. Loki wasn't one to give up, so he jumped out, knocking the stuffed animals to the ground and returned the nerf bullets.

Soon they were flinging insults back and forth.

"Die ugly man!"

"Surrender you primal human!"

"You'll never win doofus!"

"You act with such idiocy, I almost pity you!"

Their battle then leads to using the animals as weapons. They flung animals at each other, and finally, Loki knocked the boy to the ground with an elephant.

"Loki! What are you doing?!" A not very happy Helen exclaimed.

Loki turned and smiled. "What's wrong?"

"Get out now! And never come back!" Helen screamed.

Loki raised his gun and shot her forehead before leaving the store, disappointed his fun had ended.

**So, did you guys like that chapter? Do you like where it's heading? I'd love to hear any opinion, negative or positive and also if you have any job suggestions or any event you'd like to happen, I'd love to hear those too. Hope you enjoyed it! **


	4. If You Can Make It Through The Rain

**Thanks for all the input Hope you like this chapter.**

"You want to do what?" Tony asked, not sure if he had heard right.

"I'd like to work here, if possible" Loki couldn't help but smile, as far as he knew, Tony Stark did nothing, but was a millionaire. Loki could do that.

"Um yeah, not happening." Tony spat.

Loki replicated himself all around Tony.

"Give me a job. Give me a job." He repeated over and over again.

"Loki, I swear to God, if you don't leave I'll put on my suit and turn you to ash." Tony snarled.

Loki thought for a moment. "I'm not sure you can even do that. Empty threats don't scare me."

"Yeah, we'll see how empty it is." Tony said as his suit flew from the cabinet and onto him.

Loki didn't exactly know what to do; he didn't have his scepter, which would've been very useful right about now. Thor had taken that after his army failed. (Loki would never admit he failed too.) He'd just have to use his magic on this one. Right as Loki heard Stark's guns start up, he heard another sound, and it was much more annoying to him.

"Stark, what are you doing to my brother?" Thor asked, Loki turned, and saw Thor had his hammer in hand. Thor would fight his friends for him? That's so… stupid.

Tony put the helmet down. "Get your freak brother out of here.'

Loki turned back to Thor and he saw the rest of the Avengers were now beside him. He had forgotten how the Avengers lived in Stark tower.

"You sure got some balls showing up here Loki." Clint grumbled.

Thor shook his head. "No friends, Loki means no harm he just wants a job." Thor put his arm around Loki's shoulder, which Loki quickly ducked out of.

The avengers all laughed, except Tony.

"That's good. Loki work for Tony Stark." Bruce laughed.

Loki frowned. "No, not work _for_ him, you ignorant beast. I wish to work _with _ him." Loki would never, ever feel below anyone, especially Tony Stark.

The Avengers laughed again, even Tony this time.

"Loki, perhaps you should leave." Thor smiled sadly, feeling sorry for his brother.

"Fine, it's your loss. I could work wonderfully here. And just so you know if I had my scepter, I could turn you into my mindless henchmen in one touch so…"

"Well, you don't so…" Natasha mocked.

Loki turned on his heel, and stomped out onto the street so much for that job. Whatever. He'd didn't even like Tony Stark.

Only a week later, Loki found himself in a chucky cheese uniform. A job that involved children was a reoccurring theme for him. His boss, who was the last person Loki would ever expect to run a kid's play place, was the meanest Loki had yet.

"Loki you're doing this wrong" or "Loki smile!" or "Loki! Don't throw kids in the ball pit." Some people just don't know how to have fun, Loki thought.

Mondays were usually slow at chucky cheese, and it soon became Loki's favorite day of the week. Another advantage of it was only he, the cooks and one other employee worked that day.

The first person to come was a short brunette, who had 3 kids with her. Loki knew she was way too young to have 3 kids, so he assumed they were her siblings.

"Welcome to Squeaky Creepy Mouse hole." Loki greeted.

The youngest kid with her, the only boy, laughed. The brunette smiled and the other two girls with her weren't paying attention.

"Have a marvelous time." Loki finished.

The kids took off, heading straight for the ball pit. Loki shrugged, saved him the trouble of throwing them in later. The brunette, surprisingly, followed the kids in.

They were the only costumers the whole day, and thankfully, the little boy, who Loki found out his name was Bo, loved being thrown in the ball pit. The two little girls, who had fiery red hair, never confronted Loki, just looked at him and giggled. And Loki didn't see the brunette again, which disappointed him slightly because he found her very attractive. Finally it was closing time, and Loki gathered his stuff, happy that the cooks did most of the clean up.

"Hey you!"

Loki kept walking. Whatever it was, it wasn't his problem.

"Hey! Excuse me!"

Loki turned, it was the brunette. "Hello, my name is Loki, how may I assist you?" he basically growled.

"I'm Eli, and-"

"Eli? Eli isn't a girl's name. That can't be your name."

"It's short for Elizabeth. Now my little brother is somewhere in the sky tubes and the other worker won't let me up there alone. He said I had to take you."

Loki looked up. The sky tubes were the last place he wanted to be. "Eh, just come back tomorrow, he'll still be up there probably."

Eli reached up, (she was quite short compared to Loki) grabbed his shirt and drug him to the entrance of the sky tubes.

"You first, I don't want you to look up my skirt." She ordered.

"You are very bossy." Loki informed her, crawling up.

She didn't answer. They both crawled up, and once they were done fighting over which way he probably was, they set out to find Bo.

Loki and Eli crawled beside each other, their shoulders rubbing together every once in a while. Every time Loki shuddered. Soon, Eli had enough.

"What's your problem?"

Loki was taken aback. "What do you mean what's my problem? What's your problem? I'm a God, and you have no business treating me this way."

Eli scoffed. "There's only one God, and you're too stupid to be him." She pushed ahead of him and crawled in front of him.

"I looked up your skirt." Loki told, even though he didn't. Eli slapped him.

"Go In front of me. Now." She ordered.

Loki groaned and just did it. This girl was certainly a challenge. After about 5 more minutes of their bickering, the heard some giggling below.

"What are you guys doing up there?"

They looked out a small window thing and saw all 3 siblings below them. They only exchanged one short glance before racing to the slide. Loki reached there first. He was pretty happy when he saw their car drive away, because that meant he could drive away himself.

**So, did you like that? Hopefully you did. As always, suggestions are loved.**


	5. Call On Me Brother When You Need A Hand

**All your reviews are great! I've gotten some good suggestions and I'm glad you guys have been enjoying this.**

"Well, I'm sorry, but this place just isn't for me." Loki looked at his boss, and hoped he was upset, but he wasn't.

"Cool. Get out."

Loki wasn't sure he had ruined this guy's day yet, and he really felt like ruining someone's day today. "Oh boss man, how will you function without me? We made so many good memories."

The boss looked at him like he was crazy. Darn it, Loki thought, his day wasn't ruined. Loki walked out towards the door.

"Beware of the real rodents here, guard your pizza." He told the family at the door. They followed him out.

"Brother, I just don't understand why you quit you're job when you didn't have another." Thor said, he was eating another of those disgusting hot dog things.

"Enough of your talking." Loki spat. But of course, Thor didn't listen.

"I could help. I visit almost every business here." Thor offered.

Loki turned on his ipod, another stolen item. The humans owed him anyway. Thor was persistent though.

"Please listen Loki; you are as foolish as a child."

Loki stopped and pulled his ear buds out. "I am not foolish!"

"Well you are certainly not wise. You can't just quit a job when you don't feel like working any more. It doesn't work like that."

"I only quit one job. Now be gone. I long for the day when you realize that I dislike you very much." Loki told. Thor looked deeply hurt, and Loki wasn't sure why. He and his 'brother' weren't close and Thor couldn't actually like him; he ruined his victory and constantly annoyed him. Loki stomped off, and Thor followed.

"Loki, I want to help you."

"If you wanted to help me, you wouldn't have ruined my victory!" Loki shouted.

"I was acting for the greater good. Ruling isn't the occupation you think it to be."

"Well I think it would be the perfect job for me! You ruined my life, first by being the favorite, then by ganging up on me and stealing my victory." Loki spat.

"Loki, how can you think yourself to be the victim when you were trying to rule the entire human population? You destroyed New York." Thor responded.

Loki started to pout. He couldn't exactly argue with that, but humans were made to be ruled. "Goodbye Odinson." He said, walking away. This time, Thor didn't follow. Instead he called out:

"5623 Coney Street."

Loki didn't ask what that was, he just put his ipod back in. He was currently listening to gospel music. He like it because he liked to think the God they were singing about was him. He walked out of the park towards this 'Coney Street'. He won't tell Thor he was looking at it. Loki continued walking even though rain started to splash down on him. He didn't mind being wet. He didn't really like the current New York weather though, because he was quickly running out of money to rent hotel rooms. As long as no-one saw him, he'd just sleep on a park bench or something. But if someone saw they'd think he was homeless, and then they'd think them to be above him and pity him. Loki didn't want pity, he wanted a life. Wanted to be someone's favorite. Loki looked up at the street sign that read "Coney Street" He shrugged rain off his shoulders and paid better attention to the addresses. Finally he reached 5623. It was a Starbucks. Loki rolled his eyes. He was expecting something better, like a cheap hotel or strip club. Not a place to get coffee. He started to walk away, but then he noticed a small sign in the window.

"Help Wanted." He read.

He shrugged. What did he have to lose? He walked in to apply.

"Hello, I'm Loki Laufeyson I'd like to apply here…"

**Well that was pretty short, but it was kinda a filler chapter. I'd like to thank A Pirate By Any Other Name, Adi Who Is Also Mou, Jaquelinelittle, and Autumn for the reviews. As always, tell me what you think **


	6. Life's Short I don't do decaf

"Here at Starbucks, costumer satisfaction is our main goal." Loki's new boss, Mindy, told.

Loki just nodded, seemed easy enough.

"Cool, so any questions, just ask. Good luck." Mindy said. She left Loki at the cash register. Soon his first costumer came.

"Hi, I'd like a de-café, no foam latte and could you put some milk in it?"

"Sure, but I heard life's too short for de-café." Loki replied.

The woman laughed. "I have a baby on the way, caffeine is unhealthy for it."

Loki gave her the order. "Well, I hope it one day it takes over the world." The lady laughed again, thanked him and left. Loki was surprised by how lies make mortals happy. Of course he didn't want it to rule the world, he wanted to the world.

Loki kept lying to the mortals all morning, he'd say how he liked their shirt or how he hoped they a good day. The costumers seemed to like him.

"I'd like a large black coffee and a chilled latte." A man ordered.

"Good morning." Lying was so fun, here this man probably thought Loki wished him a good morning, Loki thought happily in his mind.

"Yeah, can you get my order now?"

Loki glared at the man. He tried to be friendly, and this man was not friendly back. This meant war. He'd give him black coffee alright. He poured milk in a cup, dumped a whole scoop of plain coffee grounds in it and warmed it in the microwave. Then he but black food dye in it. Loki found food dye was very handy, so he always had some with him. Then Loki got the chilled latte.

"Here you are, give me some money."

The man paid Loki and walked away. Loki smiled victoriously. He liked this job because they way he serviced people could decide how the rest of the day went. Loki liked having some power over these people.

"Hello, I'd like a medium sized cup of iced tea."

Loki looked up, this costumer snuck up on him, it seemed. "Eli?" he questioned, recognizing the girl.

"Um, do I know you?" Eli asked, getting her money ready.

"Yeah, remember me, I looked up your skirt in chucky cheese." Loki blurted out. Face palm. Loki tried to backtrack, but it was too late.

"Oh yeah, I remember you." Eli glared at him.

"I'll just get your tea. I like tea as well. One of the few things I like on this planet."

Eli laughed. "Well, I guess it was nice to see you again Loki."

"Yeah, it probably was." Loki gave Eli her tea.

For the rest of the day Loki made new creations. He mixed a chocolate mint frappe with a latte, milk with tea, hot chocolate and black coffee, he dumped coffee creamer in water, and put the coffee creamer in with the grounds when he made the coffee. Loki didn't really like any other job than ruling, but he liked this job. He'd never tell anyone else though, he thought. No, maybe Thor possibly, sorta pointed him in the direction of the job, but Loki decided not to give Thor any credit. Thor was a traitor. Thor didn't share his friends, or his father's love and didn't let Loki reach his dream of ruling the world. Thor hated him, and he hated Thor, Loki decided.

That night he walked towards a cheap motel, and spent all the money he had. Loki may be able to steal jackets and ipods, but stealing a house may be hard. But until he had enough money, he'd be stuck in a rut. Tommorrow, Loki decided he'd borrow money from a bank using his magic. Besides, the citizens of New York should pay him, just for him being in their presence. The mortals didn't seem to appreciate that enough.


	7. Life is Much Easier With Money

**Sorry, I haven't updated in awhile, it seems, and my last chapter was pretty short. But here's the next one! Enjoy.**

Robbing banks were illegal, but Loki didn't plan on getting caught. Loki first went to the main desk, where he talked to a younger girl.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you have an account here." Not a setback, Loki already knew he didn't.

"But I do! Please, could you check in the back?" Loki said in fake distress.

The girl looked at him skeptically.

"Oh, and may I say, I love that shirt your wearing. In my office I'm currently working on styles for the Grammy's this year, and if it's okay with you, I may try to piece my creations together based off you." Loki smiled. The TV in his motel was very helpful, this morning he learned about the Grammy's.

The girl looked close to fainting. "OMG! You're a stylist for celebrities? Cool. I'll check in the back for your vault."

When she left, Loki used his magic to open the cash register and lift the money out. He pocketed it and waited patiently for her return. If he left now, it'd look suspicious.

"I'm sorry; you don't have a vault here. Would you like to start one?" The girl asked.

"No, that's alright. I must have the wrong bank." Loki left.

Mortals were so stupid. He laughed to himself. Then he took a cab to his workplace.

"Hello could I have a Chocolate mint frappe`?" A woman asked.

"For you? Anything." Loki replied. The woman blushed. Loki got her order and went on to the next costumer. It was a guy. Loki didn't like serving guys because they were never charmed by him. Next was a very unwanted sight to Loki.

"Brother, a bank has been robbed." Thor said.

Loki started thinking of ways to deny doing it. "Really? Good for whoever did it. Which wasn't me."

Thor nodded. "I know, you've been in work all morning, and us Avengers watch you most of the time-"

"Wait, you spy on me? Go away!" Loki spat.

"Wait, Loki, I came to give you something. The bank robbery made me realize how hard it must be for you to live here, for you have no money. So, I had the man of iron sign a check for you."

Loki raised his eyebrows. "You did what?" No way would Thor do that. And defiantly no way Tony Stark would give Loki money. It must be a trick. "I don't want it."

Thor handed it to him. "But you need it. Please, it took hours to convince Mr. Stark to do this. And even then he didn't know it was for you."

Loki shrugged. He didn't steal much money, and if it'd take something from an Avenger, why not? "Okay. Um, Tha-"Loki couldn't say it. He almost did, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell his horrid brother 'thanks.' "Um, goodbye." He finished his sentence instead. Thor nodded and left. When he was out the door, Loki looked at it. It was for half a million dollars. Loki shrugged and pocketed it. He had a feeling his life would start getting better.

Loki looked around the apartment. It wasn't big, but he didn't really need big. It was already furnished, all Loki needed was some groceries.

"I'll take it." He told the land lord. And just like that, Loki had a home. Since he didn't have work until tomorrow, he just sat back and watched TV. About 2 horror movies later, there was a knock at the door.

"Hello." Loki answered. It was two red- head girls. They looked with big eyes up at him.

"Helllo," one of them squeaked out." I'm Kitty and this is my sister Mulan."

"Your kidding right? No-one in their right mind would name a child Kitty. Or Mulan. Are you from a circus or something?" Loki scoffed.

"Kitty is just a nickname." Kitty defended. She looked pretty angery. "What's your name?"

"Loki."

"Your kidding right? Are you from the circus or something?" The other one, Mulan mocked.

Loki rolled his eyes. These girls would be real trouble for some guy one day. But today that guy was him. "What do you want?"

"Oh, we brought you cookies. We live on this floor too. Only 2 apartments away. We have an older sister and a little brother, but our parents and other siblings don't live here."

"Great." Loki mono-toned.

The girls glared at him. "How old are you guys anyway?" He asked.

"We're twins, if you must know. We're 12."

"Well, nice cookies. Bye,." Loki invited them to leave.

The girls stomped off. Then he heard- "Eli, our new neighbor is a jerk!"

Eli? The girl from chucky cheese? The medium sized iced tea? Loki quickly shut his door. He didn't know why, but for some reason, he didn't want Eli to think he was a jerk. What did the girls say about their family? Loki tried to remember. An older sister and younger brother! That's what it was. Loki began plotting on how to appear as a nice guy.

"I know!" Loki said aloud to himself. "I'll make them dinner! And I'll listen to whatever they say. People love it when they are being listened to." Loki smiled. This had to work.

**So…. I don't know how realalistic this was… I don't know much about starbucks, or New York. But for this story, let's just say screw reality. So hope you liked it. Of course, reviews are loved! **


	8. There's No Place Like the Dinner Table

**Well, again, sorry for the long breaks in between chapters. You know how life is.**

"Um, I don't think so." Eli said, she was still in pajama bottoms, Loki had no idea why humans couldn't just have regular clothes to sleep in, but Eli wore these 'Doctor Who' pants.

"Why not?" Loki whined.

"Well because you freaked my sisters out." Eli answered, folding her arms.

"Come on, free dinner. I'm a great cook." Loki usually never thought twice about lying, but that one could back fire.

"I don't know. I don't really eat with strangers."

"Well, then, the only solution is to make me not a stranger. Besides, I already feel close to you, I made you tea, crawled in the sky tubes with you…" Loki said. He was very aware that he was charming, and he was trying to get her to succumb to his sexy-ness..

"Fine. What time?" Eli finally agreed.

"Uh tonight, 5:30?"

"Is that a question or statement?"

"Wow, you're grouchy in the morning." Loki pointed out.

"You woke me up at 6:30!"

"And defensive, are all girls like that?" Loki asked.

"Okay, shut up. I'll be over a 5:30." Eli said.

Loki smiled and left. He had to be at work in a half hour. He was excited; the only girl he ever had dinner with was his mom. His fake mom.

"Oh great you."

Loki jumped off of his train of thought. Before him stood Clint Barton.

"Think you could manage getting me a medium black coffee and a caramel mocha?"

"I can handle anything. The real question is, will I?" Loki returned.

"Hurry up would ya?"

"What's wrong Barton? I thought we were friends, I've missed you." Loki teased

"Quit screwing around. You have no Thor to protect you here, and I'll kick your ass."

Loki handed Clint his order. "Have an alright day."

Clint stomped off, and Loki found himself slightly sad he didn't have friends. It was a very uncommon thought for Loki, but even Gods like him had feelings.

Loki usually loved his job, but today it was going too slow. He wanted to leave so he could go shopping for something to eat. He had decided since he couldn't cook, he'd just pretend he did by buying take out and putting it in a pan. But what should he get? He saw a place called KFC with a weird guy on the sign. Maybe he'd try there. As soon as he got off work he rushed there. Then there was the problem on how much to buy. Loki had been living off these small little dinner boxes called kid cuisine; he ate at least 2 every night. He finally decided on getting 2 buckets of chicken, and a couple tubs of Mac n' cheese.

"What am I missing?" Thought Loki. "A desert! And something to drink." He hurried to the super market. He bought some cool aid mix, and instant tea. Eli liked tea. Then he bought cheese cake. This will be perfect, Loki thought.

He hurried home and pulled out a pan to put the chicken in. He picked a glass casserole dish. Then he put all the Mac n' cheese in a pot, and made the instant tea and cool aid. Loki smiled, proud of himself. All he needed now was to set the table. He waited to do that because he wanted to watch TV. He found a channel and settled down in his favorite chair. Finally 5:30 came around and Loki heard a knock on his door.

Mulan and Kitty eyed him evilly as they walked in. Bo hugged him, which Loki unhappily accepted. If it wasn't for his nice guy act, he would have punted the kid to the next state. Then Eli came in. The whole reason he did this.

"Hello. I just got down cooking. Shall we eat?" Loki said. Everyone nodded and they settled down at Loki's table. "I hope you guys like chicken."

Everyone dished up food and Loki began eating, but Eli, Mulan, Kitty and Bo started saying this prayer.

"Why don't you say grace when you eat?" Bo asked.

"Um, well, I don't know." Loki saw a look in Eli's eyes. Fearful it was disappointment, Loki continued. "I don't know why you don't think I said it in my head. I wasn't sure if you guys did."

"Are you sure you cooked this?" Eli asked. She looked amused.

"Uh yeah, worked forever on it."

"It tastes just like KFC"

"Oh thanks." Loki said awkwardly.

"Do you have any ketchup?" Kitty asked.

"What is ketchup?" Loki asked. This child was weird, he decided.

"You know the red stuff you squirt from the bottle?"

"Oh! You mean Hunts? Yes I've got Hunt's" Loki said in realization. The girl must not be able to read. It said Hunt's very large on the bottle.

He got some looks from around the table as he handed over the "Hunt's".

"So, Loki, where are you from?" Eli asked.

"Asgard" Loki answered simply. He looked up to the look on Eli's confused face." I mean, Asgard, Massachusetts." Loki chose randomly.

"Liar." Mulan glared at him with huge eyes.

"Mulan, don't be rude." Eli scolded.

"He's lying. I know for a fact Asgard isn't a town in Massachusetts." Mulan said.

Loki shrugged. "I can't believe I've been living half my life in a non-existent town."

Eli smiled. "We're from Ohio. Do you have any family?"

Loki's smile fell. No, he had no family. He was an orphan who was used as a potential instrument of peace. But that would be embarrassing to say. "Uh, yeah I'm and only child, but I'm really close to my parents."

"Oh, that's nice. I'm really close to my parents too. They are going to come live with us here in a few weeks, them and my other brother and sister."

"Why aren't they here in the first place?" Loki asked.

Kitty and Mulan started giggling.

"What?" Loki asked.

Eli sighed. "Since we're a big family, we took two flights. But my sister, Rosalie, made the other group of us, Dad, Mom, Lewis and Rosalie, late because she got arrested for mooning people on the interstate.

"Mooning?" Loki questioned.

"You don't know what mooning is?" Eli asked, shocked.

The little girls laughed again.

"It means you pull your pants down and show people your butt!" Bo said excitedly.

The group started laughing, even Loki. Because even if you're a God, butts are funny.

"Oh, look at the time. We have to go. It's time to get baths."

"Well, you could bathe here." Loki suggested.

"That's okay." Eli said.

"Well, can we do this again sometime?" Loki asked.

"Yeah." Eli smiled. "I enjoyed than more than I thought I would."

Loki smiled. Score one for the god.

**Well, I hope you guys loved this story. I hope I'm not ruining it or anything. Thanks for the support guys! Any suggestions for things to happen are welcome.**


	9. Every Rose Has It's Thorne

**Sorry for the long** **wait, enjoy! **  
_

Loki found that he spent most of his time watching TV. It even overpowered the time he spent at work. But he mostly found himself _thinking_ of Eli. So, he decided one day that the two things he does and thinks about most, should be mixed. That was what brought him to ring Eli's doorbell that day.

"Hello Loki." Mulan answered fiercely.

"Hello little girl. Is Eli home?"

"Oh, I don't know, I might need something to jog my memory." Mulan held out her hand and flexed her fingers twice.

Loki stared at her hand. "That means give us some money doof." Kitty came up and said. One thing Loki noticed about these two girls was that they were always together.

"What you can't even answer the door by yourself?" Loki taunted.

"What was that? A brilliant story about how you trying to kidnap us?" Mulan threatened.

"You wouldn't."

"I think I can hear Eli calling the police now, and your chances with her plummeting to…." Kitty started.

"ZERO!" Mulan finished and the girls high fived.

"Fine." Loki finally agreed, pulling out his wallet.

Mulan shook her head. "Oh, no. We're not taking your money. That was just a test. I'll get Eli."

Loki relaxed a bit. "Okay, wait! A test for what?"

The two girls looked at each other and laughed.

"What?!" Loki repeated, but the girls left. Then Eli walked up. Her hair was a bit astray from the work day, but she smiled at Loki. "What's up?"

"Um, well, I. I…"Loki searched for words. He usually was smooth with the ladies, but the ladies weren't _the _lady Eli who for some reason made Loki's stomach flip-flop. "I like TV."

Eli shrugged. "Cool, me too."

Loki shoved his hands in his pockets. What should he say next? He tried to think of what he would say to just any girl. A compliment, he'd give her a compliment. "I also like your shoes."

"I'm not wearing shoes." Eli pointed out.

Loki looked down at her only socked feet. "I know isn't that funny?" Loki faked laughed.

"I guess." Eli returned half heartedly. "Well, I better go…"

Man up Loki, he told himself. He could do this. "Wait!" he said. It just a question, he thought. "Want to go see a movie with me?"

Eli looked up at him. "Like a date?"

Loki smirked. Looked like she was doing the work for him. "Yes, like a date."

"No thanks."

"What?!" Loki snapped out of his day dream.

"I don't want to go out on a date."

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

Loki slumped away, defeated. How could she reject him? Well, he thought, apparently it was easy to reject him. His heart boiled with anger. He made dinner for her, more or less. He crawled in sky tubes with her, even though he had to do that, he, well… It suddenly occurred to Loki that he hadn't done that much. Maybe to get a date on Earth, you had to do a lot. Loki then decided that from then on, he would make it that she had no choice other than go out with him. But what, what could he do? He settled down in front of his TV, and then while watching a commercial, it hit him. First I'll get her flowers. He decided.

The florist at the counter looked nothing like what Loki thought a florist would. First, it was a guy. A guy with big muscles and a mermaid tattoo. Loki thought it should've been a girl with long, flowing brown hair like Eli's.

"Hey dude, how can I help you? Did ya mess up with your girl?" The florist asked.

Loki read his name tag. "Well Kyle, I need some flowers. Pretty ones preferably."

Kyle nodded. "I see bro. How about, a rose. Everyone likes roses."

Loki nodded. He bought a dozen red and white roses mixed and went off to the second step of his plan, chocolate. Apparently, on Earth, chocolate and flowers was the thing couples did. Finally he got home, and and went back to Eli's door, yesterday's rejection still burning in his mind.

Eli came out, her eyes wide at Loki's gifts.

"Hi," Loki began shyly. "These are for you."

Eli bit her lip, looking away. "Loki, I can't accept this."

"Well, why not. I want to date you."

"I don't want to go out on a date."

"You have to, I bought you flowers and chocolate, that's how it is. The boyfriend brings the girlfriend flowers. You are now my girlfriend." Loki said.

"No, I'm not."

"Why not?!" Loki yelled.

"Loki, I already have a boyfriend."

Loki felt as if his heart was being crushed. Like nothing would ever work out. He tried to play it cool. "Really, what's his name?"

"Nick." Eli said, trying to smile at Loki.

"Oh how nice."

"Can we still be friends?" Eli asked as Loki turned away.

"I don't want to be just friends. You can keep the stuff." Loki handed it off to her and left, his heart had already fallen off his sleeve and it lay shattered on the ground, being stepped on.

**Well, was that any good? Hopfully. I'd love to hear any comments, complaints, questions or suggestions! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Sticky Behavior

Loki was no stranger to rejection, but this felt almost different. He had thought of numerous plots, kill this Nick guy, put Eli in a tall tower until she fell in love with him, but he vetoed them all. Who needed girls anyway? There are thousands of fish in the sea after all. That's when Loki thought of his next plan, make Eli jealous. Because even if there were thousands of fish in the sea, there was only one Loki was interested in.

Loki's first fish was a girl named Candace. She wasn't even close to as pretty as Eli, her hair was bleach blond and her eyes were a dull blue gray color, they didn't light up like Eli's brown eyes. But she was pretty enough, and had enough to say that all Loki had to do was nod, smile and occasionally laugh at what she said. Loki took her to dinner, and then made sure she came up to his apartment so maybe Eli would see.

"Well, goodbye Candace!" he said loudly.

Candace laughed. " Um, bye Loki. I had I really nice time, call me later?"

Loki nodded and went inside. No, of course wouldn't call her. Nor would he call the next girl he went out with, or anyone else. The next day, Loki skipped work to scope out girls to date. First he went to the park. He saw some girls there, there was a photographer girl, who almost put him in a choke hold when he flirted with her, and a lady feeding birds, but Loki judged her too old. The park was relatively empty that day, and he sadly made his way to the playground.

"C'mon Pepper, take a break."

Loki froze and peeked over the bushes. Tony Stark was laying upside down on the slide, and his girlfriend, who was way over dressed compared to Stark, stood in frount of him.

"Well Tony this is childish."

"And fun, spontaneous, awesome…"

"And childish. Tony, let's go home." Pepper frowned.

Loki scoffed at how unfair it was. Why did Tony Stark get a girl, and not him? Sure, he tried to take over the world, but Stark was a playboy jerk.

"I'll play with you Stark." He said coming out from behind the bushes. Tony sat up quickly, making him slide down a little.

"What do you want?" Tony spat, standing up and dusting off his clothes.

"I want you to direct me to a past girlfriend of yours. Any pretty one."

"Ha! Yeah, like I'd do that." Tony laughed.

Loki growled. Why couldn't he have any friends? If Thor had asked Stark, he'd get what he wanted. Loki decided to just leave. It wasn't worth the fight. He sulked away, staring at his feet. He hated Earth . He couldn't excel in anything and he was surrounded by

morons. Suddenly he felt a hot liquid pouring down his shirt.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." In frount of Loki was a burnette, holding her phone in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

Loki looked down at his stained shirt. "Oh it's whatever."

"No, no I'm sorry. I can take care of the dry cleaning bill." The girls brown eye's were wide, and she was turning red from embarrassment..

"Actrally I have a washing machine, and I don't even really like this shirt. But I would like your phone number." Loki answered, he knew an opertnity when he saw it.

The girl giggled. "Okay, it's the least I can do. I'm Jessie by the way."

"Loki."

The two smiled and departed. Loki walked to his apartment building, climbed up the stairs (he was too paranoid for the elevator) and stomped to his door. He grabbed his door handle, and felt a sticky substance. Then he heard giggling.

"Okay rats, what'd you do?" Loki knew Kitty and Mulan were behind this.

Mulan and Kitty emerged from out of nowhere it seemed. "Us? Why blame us?"

Loki inspected it. "Is this bubble gum?"

"It couldn't be bubble gum chewed to it's fullest, sparkly glue and honey." Mulan said uninocently.

"Great, so when you cleaning it off?"

"Well Loki," Kitty and Mulan stood behind him and patted his back. "We put something sticky on your door cuz' you've been acting sticky." Kitty told.

"Sticky?"

"Yeah. We know what you've been up to, and we don't like it." Mulan explained.

"So sorry to disappoint."

"Loki, we could be friends. We like to help you,"

"Doesn't seem like it." Loki interupted.

Mulan and Kitty stepped back. "When you want to get what you really want, give us a call." They said, coming off a bit creepy to Loki as they went inside their home.

Loki just pushed their words aside and started cleaning off his door handle.

**Sorry it's been so long, there was Christmas, and I got my wisdom teeth out….. Well I hope it was worth the wait! **


	11. Dinner Conversations

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, and I know I just posted, but I got a stroke of creativity and had some time to write.**

Loki waited in the restraunt, sipping wine and checking the time more than often. Finally, Jessie came in, wearing a blue dress and a blazer.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

"Oh, well, I didn't have much to do anyway." Loki replied, secretly furious at this waste of time.

"So, shall we order?" Jessie asked, picking up a menu. Loki did the same, and he looked over the items on it. He saw a chicken dish and thought of Eli and how he cooked (more or less) her diner. He even put up with her weird siblings.

"I think I'll have a Caesar salad, how about you?" Jessie asked. Loki forced himself to smile. Eli wasn't important. He didn't need to think about her.

"Uh, I'm getting this chicken gravy and biscuits." A waiter took their orders and they sat in an awkward silence waiting for their meal.

"So, Loki, what do you do?"

Loki shrugged. "Watch TV mostly."

Jessie choked on the water she was drinking, and tried to cover it up by coughing. "I meant like for a job."

"Job? Oh, I work at this coffee place, starmoney or something." Loki told in a monotone.

"You mean Starbucks?" Jessie corrected.

"Yeah."

The waiter came back with their order and they started eating, again, in silence.

"Um, I work as a model at the mall." Jessie smiled. Loki smiled back.

"Very interesting." Loki racked his brain for stuff to say. If he didn't start conversation, he couldn't bring her to his apartment and loudly draw attention to her. "Um, I was thinking…." Loki looked out the window and saw some inspiration. "Of getting a puppy."

"Really? I love dogs! I have a pug at home. You should get one of those."

Loki seemed to have hit a jackpot of conversation, so he went on. "Maybe. Or I could get one of those um, blue dogs." Loki didn't know much about dogs. He really didn't know anything, but he saw a dog on TV called a blue something.

"A Blue Tick Hound? I don't like big dogs." Jessie offered.

"Well maybe not then. Um," Loki would have continued his sentence, but then he saw something that made his heart plummet to the ground. It was Eli, and another guy. He had curly red hair and had a little bit of facial hair. Loki froze.

"What's wrong?" Jessie chirped. Loki gave no answer. He tried to hide behind a menu but it was too late. Eli was coming.

"Hey Loki, funny we should run into each other. Who's your date?" Eli asked.

Loki just stared at the guy with her. "I'm Jessie." Jessie introduced herself.

"I'm Eli, a friend of Loki's. Um Loki I'd like you to meet-"

"I know who he is!" Loki hissed, jumping up from his chair. Everyone around him looked so shocked. Loki took one last glance at Eli before he stormed out of the restraunt. How dare she flaunt her stupid boyfriend? Loki turned towards the park. He wanted to be alone, but his wish was rejected.

"Brother! I've been looking for you! Stark said you were at the park so I've been waiting here." Thor explained.

"I'm not in the mood." Loki returned.

"Loki, I wanted to know where your apartment is, so I could visit." Thor said.

"Well that's too bad for you because I. DON'T. LIKE. YOU!" Loki screamed. He had no patience for Thor tonight. He had told him before he didn't like him, and he had no idea why he kept trying to reach out to him.

Thor seemed taken aback and didn't say anything.

Loki's anger bubbled farther to the surface. "What?! Is this a surprise? Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I believe in you, Loki." Thor answered quietly.

This time Loki was taken aback. What did Thor mean by that? No–one had ever believed in Loki before, and this was a new feeling. Overwhelmed, Loki turned away. "Goodbye." Was all he could choke out before he quickly walked home.

Too tired and run down to take the stairs, Loki braved the elevator. He never liked it because so many people would ride it and put their dirty fingers on the buttons, but tonight it didn't mater. He pushed away Thor's comment at the moment because Eli's appearance filled his plate. The elevator dinged and Loki stepped out and trudged to his apartment.

"What's wrong Loki?" Mulan or Kitty's voice rang out.

Loki turned, wondering if they waited for him everyday. "You don't know?"

The two girls shrugged. Loki groaned. For some strange reason, he was about to tell them.

"Eli tried to introduce her boyfriend to me."

"Wait, when?" Mulan asked.

"Tonight, at a restraunt." Loki answered sadly.

"Did he happen to have red hair, freckles?" Kitty asked.

Loki nodded, having no clue where this was heading.

Mulan and Kitty exchanged glances before they said "That was Lewis, Our brother.


	12. Back to where you Started

Sometimes in life, it is okay to jump to conclusions. But most of the time, Loki learned that it was NOT okay to just assume things. Like, think your crush's brother is her boyfriend.

Loki shut himself up in his apartment and did not come out for two days. He was too embarrassed to show his face. He didn't go say hi to Eli, call Jessie back or even go to work. He just sat in his armchair and watched TV. He sat, thinking about Eli, his horrid outburst in the restraunt and Thor. Suddenly he was called out of his brooding thoughts when he heard a pounding on his door.

"Loki! Open up! I know you're in there!" Eli's voice yelled.

Loki rolled his eyes. He had to face her sometime. "What?" He opened the door.

"The landlord is starting to think you died, you got to come out. I mean. I'm not mad at you about the restraunt incident, Mulan and Kitty told me about it and it's okay, your reaction was actually kinda sweet." Eli said.

"Oh!" Loki laughed. "You think I was holed up in my home because of you? Ha!"

Eli's face fell. "You weren't?"

"No! I forgot all about that. You really think I'd waste two days over you?" Loki was determined not to be the hurt one. He didn't need anyone thinking his happiness depended on them.

Eli looked down at her shoes. "Uh, well then, um, shouldn't you be at work?"

"I was on my way." Loki pushed past her and walked down the stairs to go to his job.

"Loki, this wasn't the first day you were late, or didn't come at all. We're letting you go." His boss told him.

"You 'let me go' everyday after work, are you firing me?"

"Yes."

Loki stomped out. He didn't care. But as Loki stepped out in the cold wind, he realized he was back to square one. He had no job, and just hurt the girl he liked. He sat down on the curb and ran his hands through his hair. What had he done? Why was he even here? He couldn't ever get anything he wanted, no-one liked him, and he was worth nothing. Then Thor's words ran through his mind.

"I believe in you"

Loki stood up. Why exactly did he believe in him? Was it just because Thor was too eager to see good in people? Or maybe it was because Thor just wanted Loki to feel good about himself. Or did Thor actually mean it? Loki decided in that moment, he didn't care if Thor meant it or not. He means it, so that's all that matters. He got up and walked to his apartment.

"Hey you! What's wrong with you?"

"Hello girls. What have I done now?" Loki asked calmly. As soon as he turned around, Kitty kicked his shin.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That was for being a jerk." Mulan informed.

"You like Eli, but you hurt her feelings. Who does that?" Kitty exclaimed.

"I, I'm naturally mean okay? It's instinct. I'm sorry." Loki explained. He looked down at his hands. " I want to be better." He looked up at Kitty and Mulan, who were smiling deviously.

"Well Loki, don't you remember what we told you? When you decide to get what you want…" Mulan trailed off.

Loki shook his head. "I'll fix this." He said. He went up to Eli's door and knocked.

"Oh, hi Loki." Elli said halfheartedly. Loki pulled close and kissed her. But it was a short lived kiss because Eli pushed him away and slapped him. "What's wrong with you?!" She slammed the door in his face.

He looked back at Mulan and Kitty who just shook their heads. "You know where to reach us." They walked past him and into their apartment.

Loki sighed. He failed an awful lot with Eli. He made a pact with himself right then to stop doing that.


	13. Help Wanted

**Okay so, maybe no-one will read this anymore and that's okay cuz' I've seemed to abandon you guys, I've just been under the weather lately, but I wrote this for my sister and I'm gonna finish it so.. Here we go.**

Loki looked around, wondering why of all the times he did not wish to see Thor he'd show up, but when he finally wanted to see his brother, he was no-where to be found.

Loki sighed and ran a hand throw his hair. After waiting a couple minutes, he decided Thor wouldn't just come to him so he walked to Stark tower. He had to break in, but soon he was riding the elevator to where he hoped to find his brother.

"Loki you are not welcome here." Jarvis' voice boomed, but Loki pressed on.

"Stark I am here to see Thor." Loki said aloud.

A large door opened and Tony Stark came out, eating a piece of pizza. "Go away."

"I do not wish to quarrel; I just want to talk to Thor." Loki said, his calm tone not coming easily.

"I'll take a message." Tony decided.

Loki sighed. "Just tell him I stopped by."

"Hey Loki." Tony called out to him as he walked away.

Loki turned, ready for some kind of insult.

"I'm only telling you because Thor has been worried, but you seem to need redemption, so there's an opening at this local school…"

"I don't have a degree Stark, you know that."

"Yes well, you don't need one to be a truancy officer."

"Truancy?" Loki questioned. He considered himself smart in the way of the humans, but this was a term he had not yet learned.

'You'd find kids who skip school. Patrol the streets and stuff. You know with all the attractions in New York that you can walk to, lot's of kids skip." Tony filled in.

Loki shrugged. He literally, had nothing to lose. "Where do I go?"

Tony gave him and address and the next day, Loki marched in and got a new job. He liked it; he'd search the streets and popular venues for stray children in a car that he got with the job. Loki liked to think he feared by at least someone. Kid's eyes would grow large when they saw him coming and they'd stare at his badge. He loved his badge also because it gave him authority and a sense of belonging. Not that he really needed a place to belong in the mortal world, he was above them, but you know, it never hurt to be accepted.

A week went by and Loki started to see small hope for his future. It wasn't his favorite job, but it'd suffice. What he was really worried about was Eli. He handling it didn't work to well. He wrote her a letter of apology, but he hadn't seen her since then. And then there was the whole "Nick" guy. Loki shook his head and turned his doorknob to enter his apartment. Then it hit him. If he was going to start all over, maybe he needed to change what he did last time. Obviously, he needed a little help in the women department. And who better to help you than two questionably evil little sisters?

Loki knocked on the door and waited, a girl he didn't recognize answered the door.

She had red hair like Kitty and Mulan and she looked Loki over before asking, "Can I help you?"

"Um, excuse me, who are you?" Loki asked back.

The girl put a hand on her hip. She looked around the same age as Eli. "I'm Rosalie. But the real question is who are you?"

"I'm Loki. What's with the attitude?"

"Um, this weird guy just comes to my door and asks who I am? Don't you find that strange?" Rosalie said

"Oh, you're Eli's sister right? The one who moons people. Cool. I'm here to see Mulan and Kitty. Could you get them for me?" Loki told.

Rosalie eyed him and called Mulan and Kitty over. "Do you guys know him?"

"Oh yeah, we know him. You can leave now Rose, he probably just wants a consult." Mulan giggled.

Rosalie gave her sisters a look before slowly walking away. "Can we go somewhere?" Loki asked.

"The hallway?" Kitty said, closing the door behind them. "What is it Loki?"

"I'm ready to get what I want. Can you help?"

The two girls glanced at each other and laughed. "Of course."

Loki felt a little uncomfortable, and a little scared, which was saying something since he made a deal with Thanos once too.

"Perfect. But here's the thing Loki, you may not agree with everything we do, but we know who you are and know who Eli is. And we know you two could mix. But our biggest priority is Eli's feelings, and if we feel you'll hurt her, we're out. Got it?" Mulan told.

Loki nodded. It sounded reasonable. "What do we do first?"

The girls smiled at each other again. "Tomorrow Loki, after school, we're working on your appearance." Kitty smiled deviously and Mulan giggled.

Loki wasn't sure what two expect from these two anymore.


	14. A Brand New You

Loki, Mulan and Kitty walked onto the barber shop together. Loki sat in the chair, felling slightly odd about cutting his hair, but the girls said it'd make him more handsome, so he sat still while the two girls debated styles to change his hair to. They picked one and showed Loki, who just nodded.

Mulan and Kitty told Loki on the way there that they'd first work on his appearance- that meant shopping for more clothes, and a haircut. Then they'd work on his-what they called "Social moronic-ness" and finally they'd go over the similarities him and Eli shared.

"This will be fun Loki. After this, let's go to the mall or something." Kitty said as the barber's razor began to buzz.

Loki said nothing. This better work. Chasing after girls took more than the thought it would. According to Kitty and Mulan, girls were things that needed to be respected, and treated with care and caution. Loki felt after all that had happened lately, he had taken the caution part to heart.

"All done." The barber smiled and left. Mulan and Kitty giggled in delight.

"Loki you look great." Mulan rubbed her hands together while Kitty handed him a mirror.

Loki took a deep breath, he never was too wild about the haircut idea, but this was for Eli. She deserved the best form of Loki there was, and he vowed to show her it. Loki looked down in the mirror. It was much shorter than before, and it made him look more sophisticated. He liked it. "Good. What's next?" He asked.

Loki soon found himself in the dressing room of a clothing store. Mulan and Kitty had picked out a mountain of clothes for him. All this time in New York, Loki kept his usual outfit, but sometimes wore a t shirt and the first pair of jeans he saw in a store. He didn't have a wide variety of clothes, but that, he figured, was about to change. The first thing he tried on for the girls was a pair of light- colored jeans, a black and blue plaid shirt with a black v-neck under it.

The girls clapped and told him he looked great when he came out. "Blue is one of Eli's favorite colors. She'll love that shirt." Kitty said.

"It really makes your eyes pop." Mulan told.

Loki nodded not sure what that meant, but figured it was a good thing.

"Next outfit." The girls ordered and Loki hastily tried on tons of outfits. By the end of their journey they had bought a purple polo, a red t-shirt, two plaid button up shirts, 3 pairs of jeans-one light, one dark and one medium colored. Also he had gotten some button up shirts and a bow tie, because bow ties are cool, and a t shirt promoting American Idol, because Loki enjoyed watching that show.

"Okay, so you tweaked my appearance, what's next?" Loki asked the two girls as they walked down the street.

"Well, let's practice talking to people." Kitty suggested.

"Fine." Loki agreed.

"Okay, go talk to that girl over there." Mulan pointed to a woman sitting on a bench, holding a small dog.

"She's fat though." Loki whined.

"Loki, sometimes in life you have to talk to fat people. They are people just like you."

"There is no-one like me. I'm a God, and she might eat me."

"She's not going to eat you! Now go!" Mulan ordered

Loki sat next to the woman on the bench and tried his best to smile at her. "Hi, I'm Loki."

"I'm Abby." The woman answered, not looking like she minded a stranger randomly talking to her at all.

"Uh, so," Loki racked his brain for something to say. This was stupid. How could he expected to talk to someone you don't know? "Uh, what have you been eating lately?"

Abby seemed taken aback. "Just food, nothing special." She eyed Loki, now looking suspious of him.

"That's a nice dog. I'm sure it'll make a great feast soon."

Abby got up and quickly walked away.

"She didn't like me." Loki told Mulan and Kitty.

"Of course she didn't, you said her dog was food." Kitty spat.

Loki shrugged.

"Let's go home. We'll work on you more tomorrow after school okay?" Mulan said. Up at the apartments the trio said goodbye. Loki went and watched TV, like he usually did, and in the morning he wore some of his new clothes as he patrolled the area for kids who were skipping.

He found a few, all tried to lie at first, said they graduated, but Loki always would receive a copy of the school absence list and none of the kids were smart enough to give fake names. Loki found himself excited to return to his apartment at the end of his shift. He was excited to be the perfect guy for Eli and actually enjoyed Mulan and Kitty's company. He knocked on their apartment door and Kitty answered.

"Oh, hi Loki. My Dad said we can't help you anymore. I'm sorry."

"Wait, why?"

"He thinks it's odd and dangerous to be around a grown man he didn't know."

Loki could understand that, he had watched the News enough to know it was a messed up world. "No, can't we work something out?"

Kitty shrugged. "We really want to help you Loki, but, we can't." Kitty shut the door.

Loki's shoulders slumped. Their Dad had no reason to worry; he wouldn't let anything to happen to them. Loki couldn't accept this. Those two girls could be the only chance he had. He couldn't do it himself. Suddenly, as Loki settled into his favorite chair, a light bulb went off in his head. Then he couldn't help but look forward to tomorrow.

**Thank you to those who reviewed last time, it made me very happy. I hope you all like where I'm going with this. **


	15. Desperate Times

Loki pulled into the school, very nervous. He could lose his job, or worse. But what was the phrase- Desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Hello" he said to the woman at the counter. "I'm here to pick up Mulan and Kitty Mason. They have an appointment."

"Okay, who are you?"

"I'm their brother. Didn't my mother phone in?" Loki lied smoothly.

"No, she didn't. Is she at home?" the desk lady asked.

"She went to the store."

"What about your dad?"

Loki faked a sigh. "He's overseas." Lying came so naturally for him.

"Okay, well," the desk lady thought for a moment. "I'll call them down."

"Thanks, hey when does school let out?" Loki asked.

"2:30."

"Excellent." Loki returned, sneaking a peak at the clock. It was 9:30. "They'll be back at 12:30."

Mulan and Kitty walked into the office with their book bags and confused looks on their faces, but when they saw Loki, they quickly wiped them off.

"Your brother is here. What appointment do you two have?" the receptionist asked nicely.

"We have to get a flu shot. Good thing Loki can be around to get us to these places when mom can't." Kitty told.

"Okay," said the lady, all suspicion on her face gone,"See you later."

The three left and piled into Loki's car.

"Mind telling us what's going on?" Mulan asked.

Loki turned to look at them. "I have to be perfect for Eli. You two know a lot and are my only chance. I'll start getting acquainted with your dad, but for now, we have to meet in secret."

Mulan and Kitty looked at each other deciding silently together.

"Would it kill ya to throw a 'please' somewhere in there?" Kitty said finally.

Loki smiled. "Where to?"

"Um, the park first." Mulan decided. Loki nodded and turned on the car. On the short drive, Loki let Mulan pick a radio station and Kitty and Mulan sang along with the song.

"Loki we also should have you study up on Eli's favorite movies, music and books." Kitty said, when she noticed Loki staring at the singing duo with raised eyebrows.

"Okay, we're here, what are we doing here?" Loki asked as he parked.

"You can talk to people here. It'll be fun." Kitty said.

"I doubt that." Loki returned.

The three walked and talked, looking for someone for Loki to talk to.

"So, I'm going to give you a fact and later I'll quiz you on it." Mulan said.

"Okay." Loki nodded. Learning more about Eli was the whole point wasn't it?

"She went to collage for graphic design, like art on a computer. Now she works making ads and a layout for a house keeping magazine. And she really wants to publish a book."

Loki nodded, absorbing the information.

"And," Kitty began, "She adores reading. She has tons of books. Jane Austin books are some of her favorites. And Harry Potter, that's a big one."

Loki didn't really recognize either.

"Favorite colors are blue and red and her favorite movies are-oh my gosh, it's Hawkeye!" Mulan screamed. Kitty and Mulan giggled excitedly.

"Shh! Guys, quiet down!" Loki said hoping not to catch the archer's attention, but it was hard not to hear two girls scream your name.

"This guy isn't hurting you two is he?" Clint asked, Mulan nearly fainted.

Kitty shook her head. "No he's a friendly."

Clint laughed. "Don't you know who he is?"

The girls shrugged. "The whole, 'one good deed can not redeem a man but one bad one can' thing we felt was overrated. We are Loki's trainers." Kitty answered.

"Oh." Clint nodded. "That's cute."

"It is?!" Mulan gasped. It was obvious she was a big fan.

"Sure. Be careful you two." Clint walked away, glaring at Loki. No doubt he'd tell the rest of the Avengers, and they'd be on Loki's case about befriending two little girls.

"What was that?" he hissed to the two.

Mulan and Kitty shrugged. "I'm sorry Loki but Clint Barton is a friggin' sexy beast, I couldn't help it." Mulan explained.

"You betrayed me."

"Don't be such a drama queen, you know; it'd do you good to befriend the Avengers." Kitty told.

Loki shrugged it off. "Quiz me on Eli."

"Favorite books?" Mulan asked.

"Uh, Jane Austin writings and, Barry Plotter or something."

"Harry Potter." Kitty corrected. "What are her favorite colors?"

"Blue and red." Loki answered. His was hoping it was green or black, his favorites.

"Where does she work?"

"A house keeping magazine."

"And what does she really want to do?" Kitty asked.

"Uh, um, publish a book!" Loki answered.

"Perfect. What time is it?" Mulan asked.

"10:45" Loki answered.

Kitty and Mulan nodded. "How about we go out for brunch? One of us can be your pretend date." Kitty decided.

Loki made a face. "I have to pretend to date one of you? Guys, we already look weird."

"It'll be great practice for you Loki. We need to know what you'd say and do on a date." Kitty informed.

Loki sighed. "Fine, you're the experts."

"Great. Pick one of us."

Loki picked Mulan because she was older. They settled down, at a table, Kitty sitting close enough to hear the conversation, but not too close to them to provide authenticity to the fake date.

"Okay, what do I do?" Loki asked, handing Mulan a menu.

"No, no none of that. We are on a date. Do you ask girls on a date what to do?" she answered.

Loki nodded. "So, do you like TV? I like TV."

"I love TV. What do you think you're ordering? "Mulan answered back.

"Oh, probably a breakfast burrito."

"I'm thinking about getting a cup of hot tea and, a piece of cake." Mulan told, putting her menu down.

"You like tea just like your Eli." Loki pointed out, smiling.

Mulan reached over and slapped his face.

"What was that?!" Loki exclaimed, holding his face.

"That is what I would do if I guy on a date mentioned another girl so endearingly." Mulan told calmly.

"You're the worst date ever!" Loki said back.

"Yeah well, girls get jealous. Be ready for that."

"I don't care about girls! I care about Eli." Loki pointed out.

"Let's start over Loki," Mulan said. "But Eli is definitely temperamental, and if you offend her too much, you'll be slapped and dumped. Got it?"

Loki nodded. "So, how many people are in your family?"

"7. What about you?" Mulan answered.

"Oh, I'm and only child."

"Did you like it?"

"Like what?" Loki asked.

"Being an only child. I heard it's awfully lonely." Mulan told.

"Oh, it was fine. I got plenty of attention," the lie was almost too much for Loki, so he changed the subject. "Hey do you like dogs? I was thinking of getting one."

"I'd love to have an English bulldog." Mulan answered. She looked a Loki's watch. "Well Romeo, you've done well so far, but we better head back."

Loki nodded, glad that was over. "Will you tell me more about Eli on the car ride?"

"Sure." The two stood up and walked out to Loki's car, Kitty following.

"That was fun." Kitty said, hopping into the backseat.

Loki shrugged.

"Eli likes superheros and comics." Mulan started.

Loki hung his head. "And what about super villains?"

Kitty smiled at him. "I think she'd like one if he could be her hero."

**Okay so, I hope you guys are liking this. Any suggestions will be considered. I'm trying to update a lot, but it's harder than it sounds so please bear with me. Sorry about the long wait, I had computer problems.**


	16. One Giant Leap for Loki-kind

Loki looked down to his new phone, and more importantly the message on it. He had texted Mulan and asked her and Kitty to meet them, but she just texted, "Loki we are throwing you into the ocean. Sink or swim. Eli's at the library."

After debated exactly what this meant, Loki headed down to the library wearing a little more cologne than usual. He walked in and was puzzled to where she may be. "Think Loki," he thought to himself, "What are her favorite books?" Loki looked through and found her kneeling beside a bookshelf of adaptations of the story"Pride and Prejudice"

Loki glanced over her shoulder. "Death comes to the Pimberly." He read the title. "Thrilling book."

Eli looked back at him. "Oh Loki, hi. Um, so you've read this before?"

Loki laughed nervously. "No. I'm just guessing. I love the original story. The one by Jane Austen."

Eli raised her eyebrows,"Really? I wouldn't have pegged you for that kind of guy."

"Oh, you'll find that I have a lot more to me than I put out there if you let me take you out." Loki said bravely.

When Eli didn't answer right away, Loki got scared. "Well I guess you can't cuz' of Nick….."

"Nick will understand. After all, we can go as friends. You can plan our night." Eli answered.

Loki couldn't help but feel a little used, but it didn't matter to him because he'd finally get to go on a date with Eli.

So, the next night, Loki showered and shaved, put on some cologne and his new purple button up shirt paired with his lighter jeans. He drove to the florist and got some daisies. Loki took a couple gulps of air as he knocked on Eli's apartment door.

"Hello." Loki had never actually seen Eli's dad before. He had dark brown hair and a red mustache. He wore a sweatshirt promoting Raven's football.

"Hey. I'm Loki. Is Eli ready?" Loki asked.

"Not yet, come in." her Dad invited.

Loki strolled in slowly, and saw Mulan and Kitty sitting on the couch. They were watching a TV show, but they turned around to give Loki a thumbs up.

"So, Loki, what do you do for a living?" Loki hadn't noticed Eli's mom rush out into the kitchen.

"Um, currently, I'm a truancy officer."

"Oh, well I'm sure that's interesting. Where do you plan on taking Elizabeth?"

Loki had never heard anyone call her Elizabeth before. "Oh, that's a surprise."

"You wouldn't even tell her mother?"

Loki paused. He saw on TV this guy being interrogated by the girl's family on the first date, and he felt as if that was what was supposed to be going on now. But, since in Loki's opinion, he spent the most time with the scariest members of the Mason family, her mom and dad weren't scary at all.

"Nope." He decided. "But I'm sure you'll hear all about it when she gets home."

"When are you bringing her home?"

"Um," Loki glanced at the clock. It was 5:30. "Is 8:00 too late?"

Eli's dad cut in. "No, that'd be fine."

"Hey," Eli walked into the kitchen fastening her earrings. "I'm ready."

Eli was dressed in a tight yellow striped shirt and skinny jeans. She had curled her hair, and wore blue jean flats.

"Shall we go?" Loki offered his arm out to Eli and she took and the two walked out the door.

"So where are we going?" Eli asked as Loki opened her door for her. Up on the floor of their apartments, Loki could see the outline of Eli's family in the windows.

"It's a surprise."

"Give me a hint. I had no idea how to dress tonight."

Loki gave Eli an odd look. "You forgot how to put on clothes?"

Eli laughed. "No stupid. I meant for the occasion."

"Oh." Loki backed out of the parking lot. "Well you look just fine to me Eli."

* * *

**SO, I'd love any feedback, do you like where the story's going, what don't you like, also any job suggestions because i'd love to write about Loki's job, but i don't know enough about his current one to make it interesting. Sorry about the long wait inbetween chapters too. Hope you enjoyed this! :)**


	17. Can a Cheetah Change it's Spots?

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating, but I feel like this chapter will be very pleasinfg to you readers. Fasten your seatbelts, and enjoy.**

"A movie?" Eli guessed.

Loki shook his head. "Nope."

"A play?"

Loki chuckled. "No. trust me, you'll like it."

"Fine." Eli stayed quiet for a while. "A walk in the park?"

Loki laughed. "You are not very patient."

"So? I'm curious."

Loki turned down the radio. "So am I. I want to know something about you. Anything."

Eli thought for a moment. "Well, my family is very important to me."

Loki nodded.

"Tell me something about you. "Eli returned.

"Something about me?"

"Yes."

"Like what?"

"Like, what do you want most in the world?"

Loki thought for a moment. A million things ran through his head. He wanted to rule the world. No, he wanted Eli to be his girlfriend. "I want…" Loki trailed off. "I want a happily ever after. Like in the fairytales."

Eli smiled. "What would this include exactly?"

Loki stopped the car. "We're here."

Eli looked up. It was a candy shop. They walked in the cozy room, and it was just like it is in movies. Shelves of little chocolates lined the walls, jars of gobstoppers and sweet tarts sat on the counter. There was a clear bin of gummi bears, and almost every other candy you could think of was there.

"A candy store? That's so creative." Eli said, looking around.

"I thought we could use some snacks for the next thing I planned."

"And what's that?" Eli asked.

"It's a surprise."

"Of course it is."

Eli and Loki both picked out some candy, sweet tarts and a box of dark chocolate truffles for Eli and Gummi Bears and a large milk chocolate bar for Loki.

"It's like I'm picking out diamonds." Eli joked. Loki smiled, that must mean she was enjoying herself. "I bet Nick has never done this with her." Loki thought.

It had been hard planning the date, because Loki was determined that he'd chose something Nick and Eli had ever done together, which was hard to judge since he'd never actually met, or heard anything about Nick. But he was confident that he had planned an unforgettable night.

Loki and Eli got back in the car and they listened to the radio on the way to Loki's mystery place. Eli was an exceptionally good singer; she had brought her own music- a mix tape of her favorite Jonas Brothers songs.

"Okay so…" Loki began, "I know you like comics."

"Yeah."Eli said.

"Well, I wanted to get something straight here. There's no secret I want to be your friend…"

"Of course we're friends Loki." Eli replied.

"Well," Loki's palms began to sweat. He could face Thanos but not tell a girl how he felt. What was wrong with him? "It's great to hear that and well, I was wondering, um, why you never asked me about taking over New York."

Eli stayed quiet for a while. "Well Loki, for starters, you didn't take over New York. And second, well, that case was closed to the public. Closed off from the rest of the world. They only broadcasted it in New York because they didn't want anyone else to panic, and New Yorkers aren't allowed to talk about it. So, I just learned that a week ago, because I was in Ohio at the time. A friend from work told me. And well, I'm still processing it, really, I mean- all the destruction you caused, all the panic and pain….." Eli trailed off.

Loki couldn't keep the hurt off his face. For the first time since he got to Earth, he felt ashamed for what he did. Suddenly, he didn't care if he ever ruled anything.. "I can't change what I did, Eli, but, well, come here." Loki opened his door and Eli followed him, she hadn't even realized that they had arrived at their destination. Eli looked up at the big building, it was old looking and in the dark, a little scary. Loki took her hand and led her to the side of the building. He fiddled with the window for a bit before he lifted it out of its frame.

"Are we trespassing?" Eli asked.

Loki paused, "yes, but no-one will care." He held out his hands to lift Eli into the window. Reluctantly, she accepted his help and the two soon found themselves in a dusty room.

"Where are we?" Eli asked, looking around the immense room.

"When I came to Earth, I didn't care about any human customs, or history. But after I met you… I just well, when I was online once, I saw this ad. It said something about tearing a building down. And, I thought, ruins are cool. If they destroyed this place, I'd want to stand in the wreckage, feeling all the lost dreams that went into this place. But then I found out what it is, or used to be." Loki flicked on a flashlight. "This used to be a place where they manufactured comics. Then, one day, it caught on fire. At the time, it was devastating, but soon, they found a better location and no-one cared. No-one even fixed the place up."

Eli shined her flashlight around the room; there was an old printing press, and a desk. A stack of paper stacked on the floor, but other than that, the room was vacant. She looked into the next room and it was empty too. And in the next room, she could see burn marks on the wall.

"I thought this would be the best place to tell you about my transformation. In the comics, I'm a bad guy. I'm the villain, and in the past, I was too. And I read about this place, and I connected it to myself. I've always had a thing for mischief. But, I wasn't evil, at first. And over time, I had this resentment for everything deep inside me. It was poison. And it was like this building. It caught fire, and people put the fire out. People stopped my schemes. But no-one fixed me. No-one fixed the building." Loki licked his lips, and took a breath. When he didn't continue, Eli spoke.

"Are they going to destroy the building?"

Loki nodded.

"That's so sad." Eli twirled the flashlight around. "This place has so much history."

"Well," Loki started. "It kind of fits into my story perfectly. Tomorrow, this building will be gone. And as of tonight, my wreckage will be gone too."

Eli breathed the information in. She stepped forward, threw her arms around Loki, and kissed him.


	18. So i'll Give a Kiss, and Say Goodbye

They say the world spins around on its axis, but no-one will feel it, but in the moment, Loki swore he could. There was undeniable chemistry between Loki and Eli, and as the the two pulled back from the kiss, it was obvious that they wished it hadn't ended.

"I, uh, I, thanks." Loki choked out. "Argh! Thanks? I just thanked her?" He thought.

Eli backed up. "It's late, I think we should, go home." She blushed. She head towards the window.

The two got in the car, and there was what would have been a silence if the Jonas Brothers weren't singing about pom poms.

A million things ran through Loki's head. _Eli kissed me. Does she like me? Are we together? These humans are softening me. Who cares? Eli kissed me. Does this mean I'm her boyfriend? BOYFRIEND. What about Nick?! _Loki wanted to kick himself for thinking about Nick, but once he thought it, it wouldn't go away. The thought became so loud he had to voice it.

"What about Nick?"

Eli blushed again. "Um Loki, I just want you to know….."Eli trailed off, and Loki hung his head. She was going to tell him in was in the moment, that she didn't mean it and she loved Nick. It was all over.

Eli turned down the radio. "Loki, do you know who the Jonas Brothers are?"

Loki looked up. What did that have to do with anything? Did their kiss really mean that less to Eli? "Um sure. Your favorite band." Loki answered sadly.

"No I mean, do you know their names?"

Loki shrugged. "Kevin, Joe and Nick."

Eli nodded. "And do you know which my favorite is?"

"Nick." As soon as he said it, Loki realized where Eli was going with that. "Do you mean to tell me…."

"I panicked when you asked me out, and I use Nick for my cover when guys ask me out."

Loki felt a rush of relief hit his heart. "So um, Eli, do you want to be my girlfriend? If Nick allows it?"

Eli smiled. "I know I've caused you enough trouble, but call me tomorrow. We'll talk about it."

"What's there to talk about? You just kissed me. Do you kiss people you are not dating?" Loki asked.

Eli let out a nervous laugh mixed with a sigh. "No, but, Loki, I have a lot to think about here. Do you understand?"

Loki parked his car in his designated spot. "Take all the time you need." Eli nodded in thanks.

"But, you know, try to quickly take your time." He added as an after thought.

Eli got out of the car, laughing. "Thanks Loki. Have a good night."

Loki watched her walk away. He wasn't quite ready to go inside. Eli turned to look at him, probably wondering why he wasn't coming, but just turned and walked inside the building.

Loki leaned back in his chair. He was slightly worried by Eli's response. Why couldn't she just answer him then? He shook his head. Suddenly he wished he could talk to someone about. His first crush on a human and he had no-one to confide in. Eli was probably in her room, giving her sisters a play-by-play, and he was just sitting in his car.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, awaking him from his brooding thoughts. He pulled it out and checked his new message; it was from Mulan, or Kitty. Did it matter? Loki thought. The two probably had the exact same brain anyway. It just said-

In the Bag.

Loki wasn't sure what was this bag they were talking about, or what was in it, for that matter, so he just turned his phone off and walked up to his apartment. He got a shower, and then settled in his favorite chair, knowing sleeping was out of the question. Morning came quicker than expected, and so did Loki's boss's phone call, firing him, and telling him to turn in the car they gave him. Loki rubbed his eyes, and dressed himself in jeans and his American Idol t-shirt and grabbed his car keys and his check book.

Losing his job didn't exactly concern him, because between the stolen bank money and the check Tony didn't know he made, and the few paychecks form his various jobs, Loki's bank account had a considerable amount of money in it. He'd just find another job to keep him occupied, but first he wanted a car.

"Hey Loki." Eli sounded as Loki stepped out his door.

"Oh, hey. You going to work?" Loki asked causally.

"Yeah, are you?"

Loki shook his head. "I lost my job, I have to go turn in my car, then buy a new one."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But, I thought about it, and I decided to take up your offer, if it's still avadible of course."

"Of course it's avadible." Loki gave Eli a quick hug. He finally was dating Eli. "How about I walk you to your…."

"Cab." Eli finished.

"Cool, let's do it."

"You know, I never asked you about your job." Loki pointed out.

"I love my job. I work on the layout for a magazine."

"That's cool." Loki said. He opened the cab door for her, even though he didn't want her to leave.

"Have fun picking out a car." Eli said.

Loki nodded. They were trapped in that moment, that moment when you want to kiss, but don't know if you should. Even though they were just pronounced a couple, they had already shared their first kiss. It was an awkward moment of uncertainty, and the two just stared at each other until the cab driver interrupted.

"Are you getting in or what?"

"Uh, bye." Eli ducked into the cab and Loki backed away. He didn't let himself fret over the previous moment. It wasn't like everything would just work out immediately.


	19. Dawn

**So….. I hope you guys have liked this… thanks for all the reviews and support. Let's get writing**

"It's a 2007 ford fusion." The dealer told Loki. He nodded.

"It's nice. Can I get inside it?"

"Certainly." The dealer unlocked the door for him and Loki sat down in the driver's seat. "I like it."

"Good, "the sales person went into details with insurance and money and stuff Loki didn't care about. He just paid what he had to, signed what he had to, and cruised away in his new car. Of course he had already found out the New York traffic sucked to say the least, and it took him awhile for him to find a gas station. He bought a news paper to look for jobs again, a feeling he had grown used to. He was walking out of the small store when he collided with a tall blond. She looked Loki up and down and gave a smile that showed off teeth so white they had to of been bleached.

"Well look at you." She said, her hazel eyes focused on Loki with such intensity it made Loki nervous.

"Yeah, why are we looking at me?" He let out a nervous chuckle.

The woman licked her lips that were a shade of dark red thanks to her lip stick. "I'm Ellen."

"And that's why we're looking at me?"

Ellen threw her head back and began laughing. "You are so funny. I'm Ellen Anita. I'm a photographer."

"I was a photographer once." Loki said, shivering as he recalled Bertha.

"That's awesome, that means you understand how hard it is to take the perfect shot. Some things just don't make good pictures, but you," Ellen paused. "I just got hired for a new job. I'm taking pictures of models, but today one of the dudes had a diva fit and left, so, we're one model short."

Loki shrugged. "That sucks."

"Maybe not. Would you like to take his place? Modeling is a good job. Just stay beautiful and you get a handsome amount of money."

Loki rubbed the back of his neck. Modeling. It sounded weird. The Avengers would make fun of him. But girls liked models. "Can I have some time to think it over?"

Ellen nodded and smiled. "Of course sweet pea. Take all the time you need. The offer is always open for you." Ellen leaned forward and tucked her business card into his shirt pocket. "Call me okay?"

Loki exhaled nervously. He couldn't explain how Ellen was making him feel. She was very attractive and had strong confidence that made Loki both nervous and interested in her.

"Yeah, maybe." Loki answered, but Ellen stayed lingering just a little too close to Loki. His vibrating cell phone saved him. "I gotta take this." He told Ellen, even though he hadn't even checked who was calling yet.

"Hello,"

"Hey Loki, it's me, Eli."

"Oh, hey, what's up?" Loki watched Ellen smile at him and walk away.

"Did you get a new car yet?"

"Yeah, a ford fusion."

"Wicked. Um, I was wondering, um, there's uh, The Lion King is coming to Broadway, and I wondered if you wanted to go."

Loki smiled. "That's one of your favorite movies right? Yeah, I'd love to go. Order the tickets and I'll pay for them okay?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"I know, but that's why I am."

"Great then. So I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, see you later." Loki hung up, suddenly having a warm feeling sweep over him.

**So, what do you guys think? Should Loki be a model? Oh and what do you think of Ellen? I know this chapter was short, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**


	20. I'm Working On My Roar

Loki had never been to a Broadway play, or any play for that matter. He didn't know what to wear, and out of pride, didn't ask Eli how to dress. So after trying to Google it, and failing, he put on a shirt that said, "Bow Ties Are Cool" and some khakis. He gelled his hair so it didn't stick up every which way and put on some dress shoes. That way, he thought, he wouldn't look over-dresses, and if it was a formal thing, Eli might think he was witty for wearing a shirt that mentioned bowties instead of actually wearing one. After he was showered and dresses, he splashed some cologne on and went down the hall to pick up Eli.

According to the way Eli dressed, Broadway plays are a formal occasion. She wore a red, v-neck dress that went down just above her knees. She had short, gold heels on and her hair flowed from her head in subtle curls. She looked stunning, well, more stunning than usual. She smiled shyly at Loki.

"Funny shirt."

"I forgot my suit jacket at home, we'll have to go back and get it." Loki lied, feeling if he wore a suit jacket, he may look more formal.

"Okay cool. I'm so freaking excited. I love this movie. It's one of my favorites." Eli gushed.

"I know." Loki said simply, as he went back inside his apartment and came back out wearing his suit jacket. "Oh! I almost forgot." Loki said, putting a halt to the two's descent down the stairs. (Neither liked elevators.)

"What?" Eli turned to face Loki.

"I got you something."

"Oh Loki, you shouldn't have."

"You don't even know what it is yet. It could be something I most defiantly should get you." Loki told, making Eli blush. He pulled out a velvet box from his jacket.

"I got you a lion head necklace; I thought it was fitting for where we are going."

Eli covered her mouth with her hand. "I love it, it's beautiful."

"Eh, it's a piece of trash next to you." Loki shrugged. "So should I of given it to you?"

Eli laughed. "Do you want to put it on for me?"

"It's your necklace; I don't want to wear it." Loki said, making Eli laugh again.

"I meant can you help me put it on."

"Oh, yeah, right." Loki said embarrassed. Eli turned around and piled her hair on her head while Loki fastened the necklace around her neck. "That looks lovely." Loki told, and Eli smiled. The two stood in that same awkward/tense moment they were in by the cab. Both wanted to kiss the other, but neither moved. They just stared into each other's eyes, daring them to make a move. Loki had just made up his mind to move in and kiss her when Eli said,

"We better get going; we don't want to be late."

"Oh yeah, let's go. To my new car!" Loki shouted excitedly, even though he was a little bummed he didn't kiss her.

"This is really nice." Eli said as she got into Loki's car.

"Thanks."

"What do you want to listen to? I bought a lot of for my new car. I hope you like some of them."

Eli grabbed the stack of - Jonas Brothers, a soundtrack of Harry Potter, the Prince of Persia, and Owl City c.d and the music from the Lion King.

"Wow, these are some of my favorites."

"I know."

Eli turned to Loki. "How do you know?"

Loki froze. C_ertainly not because your little sisters coached me in becoming the perfect man for you._ He thought. "Oh, I don't, I was just kidding. Those are just some I like."

"Oh." Eli accepted his answer and picked the Jonas Brothers c.d.

"You know I saw a c.d the other day that I think I'm going to buy. It had a lot of different theme songs for TV shows."

"That sounds awesome. I love T.V."

"Me too. It's one of the only things I like about Earth, next to you of course."

Eli laughed. "Isn't that a little dramatic Loki, and a little bit pessimistic?" Eli showed Loki how little with her fingers.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how can there only be two things you like about the world?"

Loki thought a moment. That was a simple question to which he could give a simple answer- because I'm not meant to be on Earth. But Loki wondered now if he even belonged on Asgard, or Jotunhiem. He actually found Earth wasn't that bad, after all, he hadn't found anyone like Eli at his other homes.

"I don't know. I guess you're right. I do like other things on Earth." Loki liked messing with people. He liked TV, and Eli. He could even admit he liked Mulan and Kitty. He liked that on Earth, he wasn't Thor's brother, he was just Loki, who people judged solely on his actions, not judging him compared to Thor. He did not live in a shadow on Earth.

"We're here." Eli said excitedly.

"Do we need snacks?" Loki asked. Eli smiled as he reached in his back seat and picked up a bag filled with candy. "I brought some coke too."

"I don't drink pop." Eli said.

"You don't? No-one told me that." Loki said, Mulan and Kitty didn't mention it. "Oh, well I brought some water too."

"You know there are snacks in the theater right?"

"Yeah, but they are over priced and do they have gummi bears? I don't think so." Loki told.

"Okay, I'll put it in my purse." Eli said and Loki began lifting bags of candy into her bag.

"Not all of it, we don't need that much do we?" Eli said.

Loki limited himself to two bags of candy. "Fine."

The two went into the theater, and got their seats. The show started quickly after. Every once and a while, Loki would hear Eli quote the next line in the play, and he'd smile, because he knew she must be enjoying herself.

"That was awesome!" Eli basically yelled, coming out of the theater.

"I liked when he was singing about wanting to be a king. I can relate to that." Loki said.

Eli chuckled. "Oh, Loki, you make me laugh."

Loki nodded. "I'm glad."

The couple got in the car. "So, where are we going our next date?" Loki asked. The word 'date' made his stomach flip flop, but he was used to having that feeling around Eli.

**I hope you all are liking this. I have a good plan for next chapter, so hopefully I'll update soon. **


	21. Warning not HeededProblem Suceeded

**So, just to recap... Loki and Eli went to a play, which went without a hitch and Loki is looking for a new job, and Ellen offered him a modeling job. So, let's see what this chapter adds-**

"Hey Ellen, it's Loki, we met a gas station?" Loki wasn't so sure about calling Ellen back, but modeling seemed like an easy enough job, and they got paid well. So, Loki brought himself to dial the number Ellen gave him.

"Oh Loki, yes, how could I forget you?" Ellen replied.

"Um, I," Loki wasn't sure how to reply to that.

"Are you calling to accept my offer?" Ellen asked.

"Yeah, uh is it still available?"

"Of course it is baby doll. How about we meet at the café on Second Street to discuss details. Do you know the place?" Ellen said energetically.

"Yeah, I'll see you in a half hour." Loki agreed.

So Loki got in his new car and drove off to the café. "Loki, darling, you look fabulous." Ellen came up and gave Loki a hug.

"Thank you." Loki answered.

"I already ordered you a decaf, skim milk, no foam latte." Ellen informed leading Loki to the outside table.

"Life's too short for decaf." Loki said remembering his time at Starbucks.

Ellen laughed. "Well for me it's not." Loki couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable as Ellen sat down next to him, leaning in a little too close. It seemed Ellen wasn't big on personal space.

"So here's the deal, I photograph for American Eagle. So you would put on their clothes and model them. But I don't want you to stop there. An old friend of mine is starting up a new line of fashion, and she needs a guy to model it. Can you do that?"

Loki shrugged. "It seems easy."

"Yes, well, just remember, you need to stay fit. I got you a gym membership, and here is a list of foods you should steer clear of." Ellen handed him a membership card and a long list.

"Butter? Who doesn't eat butter?" Loki wondered aloud.

"Butter is bad for you. Now, you should go to the gym at least twice a week. I go on Tuesdays and Thursdays, but I do work outs at home too, we could go together."

"That will effect my TV schedule, so I'll just pick and choose days." Loki answered honestly.

Ellen stared at him. "Loki listen, you are a very attractive man, but if you want to be a model, you have to work at it."

Loki nodded. "And I will, but no job should take away the things important to you."

"Aw come on Loki, DVR the shows. If we work out together, we can get to know each other. Besides, you won't have to be at the gym all day; you probably won't miss your shows." Ellen persuaded.

"Oh," Loki let himself smile." Then, yeah sure let's meet at the gym on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

Ellen smiled back at him. "Perfect, well I have to run, but don't be a strange okay? Here's my number, oh and come to this address on Friday for your first photo shoot."

Loki nodded. "Sounds great."

Loki went back to his apartment. And was surprised when he opened his door, sitting in his favorite chair, was Mulan and Kitty.

"Ah! What are you doing here? How'd you get here?" Loki almost screamed.

Mulan stood up first. "How is not important, why, however, is."

Kitty pulled out a camera and showed pictures of Loki and Ellen.

"That is really creepy. Why are you stalking me?" Loki asked.

Mulan and Kitty acted in unison as they put a hand to their chest. "How could you act like we are the wrong ones here?"

"What's wrong about having a friend?" Loki said defensibly.

"Loki, look at her predatorily gaze. She does not want a friend. She wants you to be her boyfriend, a super touchy boyfriend." Mulan told.

Loki shook his head. "You can't tell that from a picture."

"Oh, but we can. Loki, trust us, stay away from her." Kitty said.

"She's my boss, and my friend."

"You promised not to hurt Eli." Mulan said. There was a sad, almost pleading, element in her voice that Loki never thought he'd hear from on of the eccentric twins.

"It's not going to hurt Eli that I have a friend." Loki defended.

Kitty stomped her foot. "She's not your friend she's hitting on you doofus!" she said frantically.

"I'm not going to cheat on Eli." Loki stated.

"Yeah, well, I'd like to believe you, but you're a guy, which means you are built to mess up a lot." Kitty said.

"That's sexist and not true."

"Okay fine, it's not, but Loki, you are kind of an idiot. Your intentions may be pure, but hers isn't. "Kitty amended.

"I'm not an idiot."

"Okay, let's put it in these terms, you like TV, right?" Mulan began.

"I love TV." Loki corrected.

"Yeah so you see it all the time, a girl likes a guy, but the guys' dating someone, but the ex girlfriend or something just kisses him and his real girlfriend sees." Mulan explained.

"Ellen won't kiss me. You guys are just little girls, what do you know anyway?"

"What do we know? Without us, you'd have never gotten Eli to go out with you. And now, you won't listen to us, so when Eli is heartbroken and won't talk to you," Kitty said angrily as the two sisters headed for the door.

"You better have a real good apology worked up if you want our help again." Mulan finished as they slammed the door shut.

Loki rolled his eyes. They were wrong. Ellen was his friend, and this was a good job for Loki. He'd be raking in the dough and be able to buy a house and move on to the next step in his 'whole nine yards' plan.

**So, sorry I haven't been updating lately. It's Just been a busy life. Sorry again, hope you enjoyed it.**


	22. The God of Thunder's Blunder

Loki knew that it was wrong, that he had moved on form his past grudges, but when he saw Thor outside his apartment door, he couldn't help but slam the door in his face. Loki turned and jumped behind his favorite chair for cover. Sure, maybe he forgave Thor, but Thor was part of his past life where all he wanted was to rule a planet, fit in at Asgard and for his father to love him.

"Brother, please open this door."

Loki stayed silent. _Maybe, just maybe, if I remain silent, Thor will forget I answered the door and think I'm not home. _Realizing that wouldn't happen, Loki took a deep breath, stood up, and opened the door. "Hello. You've got the wrong house."

"Loki, why must you do this? Please, just let me in. I wish to speak with you." Thor said.

Loki drew in another breath. "Okay. You may come in."

Thor stepped inside and sat down in Loki's chair. "No! No! No! That's my chair!" Loki screamed.

Thor raised his hands and got up. "Sorry, I didn't know."

"Oh how typical of an Odinson to waltz in and immediately sit in the throne." Loki spat.

"I am deeply sorry Loki. That was not my intend to sit in your…..throne." Thor said, eyeing the reclining chair. He did not think that it counted as a throne.

"Yes, well, what do you want?" Loki asked, calming down.

"I uh, came to see how you were doing."

"Do you wish to spy on me?" Loki asked, paranoid.

"No brother, I simply wish to know if you are alright."

Loki nodded, accepting that Thor was just concerned about him. "I am great. Better than ever. I think I belong on Earth."

Thor smiled. "That is great to hear. How are you doing with girls?"

"I have a girlfriend. Her name is Eli; she's perfect, beautiful, makes me a better man and lives next door."

Thor laughed, but not mockingly. "That is splendid! What about friends?"

First Loki thought of Kitty and Mulan, but then realized that they were mad at him, and then remembered Ellen. "I have a friend. She's my new boss."

"She's? Girlfriends don't like it when you have lady friends. Women get insanely jealous." Thor told.

Loki glared at him with such intensity his eyes began to twitch.

"But not, all, girls… Uh, what is your job?" Thor backtracked.

Loki swallowed. _Should I tell the truth or make up a job like? _"I uh," _You have nothing to be ashamed of, he should be ashamed. He's not a model; he's just a super hero._ "I'm a model."

Thor nodded. "That's cool. It's different, I was actually wondering Loki, um, us Avengers have dinner every now and again, and we're having one tonight. Would you like to come?"

Loki began laughing. "Would. I. Like. To. Come." He choked out.

Thor seemed discouraged by Loki's hysterical laughing. "You could bring Eli if you want."

Loki's laughter died down. "Thor, the Avengers hate me."

Thor shrugged. "I don't hate you, and I think we could all be friends."

Loki let out a laugh again. "I don't know what you're on, or what magical little world you have in that head of yours, but that will never happen."

"We could try." Thor stated firmly.

Loki thought for a moment. No, he didn't think the Avengers would just magically like him after he went to a dinner with them, but he could mess with them, and mischief is something Loki will always have a passion for. "I'm in. I'll take Eli. What time is it and how should we dress?"

"Uh, it's just a casual thing. Could we go right now?" Thor said.

Loki shrugged." Yeah, let's go get Eli."

Loki and Thor exited the apartment and knocked on Eli's door. "Hello," She answered, but sopped when she saw the beautiful giant that is Thor.

"Eli, this is my brother Thor. Thor, this is my girlfriend Eli. Now that we all know each other, Eli would you like to go out to dinner?" Loki said quickly.

"I uh, when?" Eli asked, her eyes still on Thor.

"Right now." Loki answered calmly.

"Right now?!" Eli repeated. Thor lightly smiled at her and Loki nodded. "Do men know anything about planning? You expect me to just stop everything to go to dinner right now?" Eli said.

"Well, I just figured out like, two minutes ago." Loki accused himself of blame.

Eli glared at Thor.

Thor's big smile faded. "I uh, it just popped in my head."

"I don't know…." Eli trailed off.

"Come on, be spontaneous." Loki encouraged.

"Well," Eli looked back and forth from Loki to Thor. Who could say no to them? "Fine. Let me change clothes."

"Oh, it's casual, and you look great. Let's go." Loki grabbed her hand.

"Okay." Eli accepted. "Where are we going?" She asked as the 3 slipped into a cab.

"Stark Tower." Thor told both the cab driver and Eli.

"Oh. My Gosh." Was all Eli said the whole ride there.

"I don't understand." Thor, Loki, and Eli heard Captain America say as they walked in.

"Of course you don't Capt." Tony replied.

Clint spotted them first. "I defiantly don't understand." He glared at the trio.

All the Avengers spun around. "What the hell are you doing here?" Natasha snapped.

Bruce put his forehead in his hand. "I can't deal with this."

Clint scooted away from him.

"Banner, you're alright, do not Hulk out." Steve tried to comfort.

"Friends, Loki means no harm. I brought him and his girlfriend to share dinner with us."

Eli waved shyly.

"Well," Loki said, nearing the table, "you guys are very rude. We have been here for at least 5 minutes and no-one has invited us to sit down."

"Loki," Eli whispered, starstruck from the heroes in front of her. "Were we even invited here?"

Loki just shrugged her off.

"Fine, sit down, but no funny business." Steve allowed, and Tony's butler brought out more chairs and plates.

"Of course." Loki almost mocked.

"So, you're dating Loki?" Bruce asked Eli.

She smiled nervously. "I know you guys obviously hate him, but Loki has changed."

"Once a villain, always a villain." Tony retorted.

"What about Natasha?" Eli boldly challenged.

The group was silent for a moment while Natasha burnt holes through Eli's head.

"I can understand your point of view, but you have to understand that Loki is our enemy. He tried to kill us." Bruce broke the silence.

Eli nodded. "I know. But, just give him another chance. He won't disappoint." Eli looked over to Loki, making the last part of her sentence more of a demand.

"Yeah." Clint said, drawing out the word in a sarcastic way. "Hey Loki what were you doing in the park with those little girls?"

"What little girls?" Loki played coy. Eli couldn't know about his training.

"You know, they had red hair, said they were you train-"

"Oh yeah, just babysitting." Loki cut Clint off.

"Red hair? Were they twins?" Eli asked.

Clint nodded." Loki," Eli began," were those my sisters?"

Loki nodded. "I was just, I was," How could he explain away this one?

"When was this?" Eli asked.

"Oh in the morning like, a month ago." Clint told.

"What were you doing?"

The whole table stared at Loki. "We were, I," Loki didn't like the thought of lying to Eli, but he had to. "I was taking them to a movie they wanted to see. Don't tell anyone."

"Oh." Eli seemed to think this over.

**Well, I'm pretty proud of myself for updating so soon, hope you liked this chapter; I'll try to update soon to reveal the rest of the dinner. I bet you all just love Thor right now. **


	23. Quarrels and Questions

**Sorry for the long wait, I hope you like this chapter, it's kinda short, but maybe after some feedback I'll be more motivated. **_

"What movie did you go see?" Eli asked.

Loki swallowed. "Can we talk about this later?"

Eli nodded. "So," Tony began, "Loki, did you ever find a job after I turned you down?"

"He worked at Starbucks for awhile." Clint told.

Loki turned to face him. "Will you please stop pointing things out like that? You're like a stalker."

Eli giggled. "It's my job to watch people on the threat list." Clint defended himself.

"Whatever, I don't work there anymore anyway."

"Well, where do you work?" Tony asked.

"Who says I even have a job?" Loki challenged, stalling. He wasn't so sure about revealing the information, he wasn't exactly ashamed, but anything he said the Avengers would try to turn against him.

"Tell them what you told me Loki." Thor said. Loki rolled his eyes. Now he had to commit.

"I just started modeling."

Bruce, who had just taken a drink, burst out laughing spraying Steve with wine. Natasha had also taken a drink, and she was having a hard time swallowing. Clint just wore an amused smile as he patted her back, trying to ease her coughing fit.

"Um, model what exactly?" Tony asked. Clint started laughing, and Loki assumed whatever he just thought wasn't worth asking about.

"Clothes." Loki answered simply.

The avengers fell silent, perhaps thinking of jokes to tease Loki with. But when the next avenger spoke, the subject wasn't Loki.

"So Eli, what do you do?" Steve asked, still wiping Bruce's wine off his uniform.

"Oh, I design pages for a house keeping magazine." Eli told.

"Really?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow and Loki hated the way Tony was suddenly looking at her.

"Yeah, I really like it."

"I think I've seen your work." Tony said.

"You read a house keeping magazine?" Loki questioned doubtfully, but he was ignored.

"I have a proposition for you. I have wanted to own a magazine for a while now, mostly about my inventions and science, and I'd totally love it if you could design my magazine." Tony told Eli.

Loki slumped down in his seat. How could Eli say no? "You know I heard that business talk isn't table talk." Loki tried to interject, but again, was ignored.

"Um, will your magazine be weekly or monthly?" Eli asked.

"Monthly. Whatever you get paid at your current job, I'll double it."

Loki was starting to think that this wasn't about a magazine.

"Wow, um when do I start?" Eli laughed.

"The first of the month." Tony smiled.

Loki stood up. "We better get going." He turned and left.

"Bye." Eli followed.

The couple got in a cab. "That was interesting." Eli said. Loki didn't reply. In fact he didn't talk to her the whole ride home.

"Okay, what's your problem?" Eli asked as she got out of the cab.

"My problem? " Loki turned to face Eli. "You totally betrayed me in there!"

"What?!" Eli yelled back in shock.

"You took the job, offered by one of my enemies."

"Oh grow up Loki, and stop being selfish. Have you even thought about what that offer can do for me?" Eli said back.

"How ironic, you tell me to stop being selfish, but all you're thinking about is yourself." Loki spat.

Eli shook her head. "I'm allowed to do something just for me. We may be dating, but all my decisions don't have to revolve around you!" She stomped past Loki, and her grabbed her arm.

"Don't you know what he did to me?"

"What _he_ did to _you?_ Loki you need to stop playing victim." Eli snapped. She jerked her arm away and ran indoors.

Loki glared at nothing in particular, angry at the whole world. Eli and playboy Tony Stark would be working together. Great. Loki took a deep breath in. He needed to rant, but since Mulan and Kitty were still mad at him, he couldn't think of anyone. He pulled out his phone and texted Ellen. She texted right back, which lead Loki to the next cab.


	24. A Simple Thing

Ellen answered the door wearing only a sports bra and bike shorts. Loki had a hard time focusing on her face and not her rock solid abs. "Uh hi there." Loki said nervously.

"Oh Loki, let's skip the small talk, come on in." Ellen grabbed his arm and pushed him onto her couch. "So you had a fight with your little girlfriend." Ellen said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah." Loki accepted the glass of wine Ellen handed him.

"Want to talk about it baby doll?" Ellen asked, scooting close to Loki.

"Why do you call me that?" Loki asked he didn't really care; he just wasn't ready to talk about Eli just yet.

"Well, I don't know, it's just the way I talk I guess." Ellen replied. Loki noticed how nice she smelled, like coconuts or something. "So what'd your little toy do?"

"She's not my toy." Loki corrected, "But she took a job with one of my rivals."

"Oh, that just screams unfaithful. Good thing you're not in it to marry her." Ellen laughed, like marriage was the biggest joke.

"Well," Loki began, "I'm kinda looking for that kind of relationship."

Ellen got real serious. "Well then Loki, you better dump that girl, and do it while you're still angry so you don't talk yourself out of it."

Loki shivered at the word 'dump'. It sounded like such a violent, cruel word to use when breaking up with someone. You 'dumped' trash. Loki didn't think Eli compared to trash at all. She was his greatest treasure. "I really love her Ellen."

"The big 'L' word huh? Well, Loki, baby, you are in it deep. I'd pull out before she hurts you again. If she's willing to take a job with one of your enemies now, she's willing to sleep with him later." Ellen told.

Loki felt like that made sense, but none at all at the same time. "I don't know, I just wish she cared enough to not take the job. Especially with Tony. Tony is my least favorite."

Ellen began tracing his arm, "My advice is sound. There's no way you get hurt if you dump her now. Then you can move on to other girls. Other women."

Loki hung his head. "I've tried so hard to get her to be with me, I don't think I could put in that much effort again. No other girl would love me."

"Oh, don't doubt yourself. There are other girls."

"Don't say there's other fish in the sea. That's true, but none are like Eli." Loki snapped.

"Some are better than Eli." Ellen purred. _Is it just me, or is she getting closer?_ Loki picked up a piece of Ellen hair and twirled it with his fingers. "Your hair is soft." He said nonchalantly, changing the subject.

"It's nothing compared to my skin, feel." Ellen took Loki's hand and placed it on her stomach. Loki was tense with shock, and the uncomfortable-ness of it all at first, but then he let himself relax, he was just feeling her soft skin, there was nothing wrong with it.

"You now Loki, you are the perfect model, easy on the eyes, "Ellen said as if she was going to list other reasons, but didn't because she leaned in and kissed Loki.

Loki realized then he couldn't play dumb anymore. What he was doing was cheating. Mulan and Kitty were right. Loki stood up quickly. "Ellen, I have to go, I, I left my new puppy in the bath tub." Loki lied.

Ellen raised an eyebrow, but smiled. "Well I'll see you at work then."

As Loki walked out, he tried to lick away Ellen's lip balm. It tasted like strawberries. He began brooding of Tony and Eli again. They'd probably start kissing in his office. Eli would probably decide that she liked hero's better than and ex-villain. He'd lose everything. Loki stopped. In the moment, he just wanted to hurt Eli like she had hurt him. So he turned back.

The next day, Loki snuck out of his apartment to go to work, not wanting to run into Eli. He felt so guilty for kissing Ellen, and even more guilty for going back and doing it again. "Hey Loki, wait up."

Loki cringed at Eli's voice. "Uh, hey." He turned.

"Um, so, are you heading to work?" Eli asked. She looked so innocent, it broke Loki's heart. Why had he kissed Ellen?

"No." Loki decided. The only way to make sure Eli never found out, was if he cut all ties with Ellen.

"Why not?" Eli asked.

"I quit. Modeling isn't for me." Loki said.

"Because the Avengers laughed? Screw them Loki, I think it's hot you're a model." Eli told. She smiled at him. Loki felt even worse then. When Eli smiled at him, it wasn't predatory like Ellen.

"I love you Eli." Loki blurted out.

Eli looked down at the ground, blushing. She looked back up into Loki's eyes and pushed a piece of hair out of her face. "Could you say that again?"

"I love you. And I don't care if you work for Tony Stark. Just please, I love you. Don't let him take you away from me." Loki pleaded.

"Loki," Eli took his hand. "I love you too. And Tony Stark isn't going to change that."

"Even if he's a hero?" Loki asked.

Eli got up on her tiptoes and kissed Loki on the cheek. "You're my hero."

It should have made Loki feel good, but he just felt guiltier and guiltier by the minute.

**I have inspiration for the next chapter so I'll update real soon. **** Feel free to comment anyway you wish, I want to know how I'm doing with this and how you feel about it. **


	25. What Can I Do To Show You I'm Sorry?

"What do you mean you quit?" Ellen never sounded meaner, and even over the phone she scared Loki a bit.

"It means exactly that. I quit. Last night was a mistake. I'm sorry, but I just want to forget it happened."

"Forget it happened? You are blowing me off for your little toy that has bug bite boobs?" Ellen growled.

"Hey! She is NOT my toy, and don't talk about her like that." Loki defended.

"You will regret this Loki." Ellen threatened.

"You just sound creepy now. Good bye." Loki said boldly, and hung up.

"Couldn't help but hear your conversation." Clint Barton sat on top of the slide in the park, looking down at Loki on the swing.

"Stop being creepy." Loki spat, hoping Clint didn't really hear anything.

"You cheated on the sweet girl who you brought as your plus one to dinner." Clint said, more disgust than usual filled his voice.

"What will it take to keep you quiet?" Loki decided to cut the crap.

"Oh, I'm not sure there is anything. You see Loki, I know what it's like for you to mess in my head. I don't think I can stand by and just watch you mess with this girl's." Clint told.

Loki climbed up the slide. "It was a mistake. I really love Eli."

Clint looked at him skeptically. "How much can you love her when you spent a night with another girl?"

"It wasn't like that; we just kissed a couple times. Please, please don't tell." Loki felt strange pleading to Clint Barton, but he couldn't lose Eli.

"You know if you don't tell her now, and she finds out later, it'll be so much worse." Clint warned.

Loki slumped his shoulders. "I don't know what to do."

"Gosh, must suck for you." Clint mused.

"This isn't a joke."

"Too bad she didn't actually cheat on you with Tony." Clint said.

"That's it! If she cheats too, it won't be so bad! Quick, you need to go kiss Eli!" Loki exclaimed, grabbing Clint's arm. Clint didn't take that well and kicked Loki off the slide.

"Why would I help you?"

Loki sat up and swiped mulch of his back. "Because if I don't get Eli, I'm going back to my old ways. It doesn't mean anything without Eli. She changed me. I'll give you anything you want."

"I'm not kissing your girlfriend. In fact, if you go fess up, she'll take it so much better than she will if she gets told. That's what I'll do for you. Give you the opportunity to be honest. Let's see if you really changed." Clint stated.

Loki hung his head. "I think she's at home, I'll go tell her now." Loki wasn't so sure why he told Clint this, but soon he was on his way back to his apartment, dragging his feet.

He knocked once on Eli's door, and no-one answered, her parents and siblings would be gone, but she had told Loki she had the day off. Loki knocked again, and this time, someone answered it. "Ellen?" Loki said, his confusion quickly turned to horror when he realized why Ellen might be there.

"I told you you'd regret it." Ellen hissed as she pushed past him. Eli stood by the kitchen table, and Loki could tell she was close to tears.

"I, I don't know what to say." Loki stepped closer to her.

"Just say it isn't true." Eli's voice quivered.

Loki looked down at his feet. "Say it isn't true." Eli said with more force, stepping towards Loki.

"I can't." Loki admitted.

Eli covered her mouth. "You cheated on me?!" She exclaimed. It broke Loki's heart when he saw tears stream down her face.

"It was nothing. It meant nothing. I love you." Loki tried to hug her, but Eli pushed him away

"It means something to me!"

"I was angry, it meant nothing, please forgive me Eli." Loki told. Eli didn't reply, she just hung her head and cried. "No, no Eli please, it's all right." Loki tried to comfort.

"No it's not! You said you loved me! You said the big 'L' word right after you sucked Ellen the model's face!" She yelled at him, her tears replaced with anger.

"Is this what this is about? You're mad because Ellen's a model?" Loki countered.

"What? What this is about is you cheating on me!" Eli screamed at him.

Loki hung his head in shame. "You know Loki," Eli began "I knew you were a lot of things, but I never thought you'd cheat on me." Loki said nothing. "Get out." Eli demanded. Loki turned towards the door. "You know what Loki? I changed my mind." Eli said. Loki turned, happily hoping Eli had decided to forgive him. "You are a villain."

It hurt worse than when the Hulk slammed him into the floor. Loki quickly turned in left, as he felt a lump form in his throat. He sat down in his favorite chair, wishing desperately he could relive the last 24 hours, so he could change everything. _Maybe I was never meant to play this part. Maybe I am a villain. You can't change who you are, and if that is who I am, who am I to be down here playing human. I am a God, I can do better._ But Loki stopped thinking about that. Because when had he ever done better? Loki stood up. He couldn't stand having hurt Eli, and he couldn't live through another minute. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number he never thought he would. "Hey Thor, it's Loki."

"I know, I have caller ID. Are you alright? Do you need more money or something?" Thor asked, confused.

"No Thor, but I need your help. Do you think I could come up to Stark tower?" Loki asked.

"Sure." Thor answered. "I'll meet you there."

Loki nodded, thankful that his brother still had his back. Loki raced down the stairs and out into the street, not even bothering to get a cab. He ignored Jarvis's warnings that he wasn't welcome and raced into a group room that the Avengers currently occupied.

"I need help." He admitted.

"Oh hell no, what are you doing here?" Natasha stood up, as if she were about to beat Loki up.

"Clint," Loki ignored her and turned to the archer. "You were right. I was on my way to confess, and it turns out Ellen told Eli and now she hates me."

"I thought she said you wouldn't disappoint." Bruce told mockingly.

"Friends, this is not funny. Loki may have been evil in the past, but he is my brother. He has changed and this girl really means something to him. We should help him out We wouldn't really be heroes if we didn't" Thor preached.

Steve nodded his head. "As much as I hate to admit it, Thor's right, and I believe in redemption. I think Loki may have earned it, also, I'm a sucker for romance." He admitted.

Loki smiled at him. "I don't know." Bruce said. "I really don't know if I can handle being around him."

"It's okay." Loki told. "I don't need all your help, but Tony, I have a favor to ask, and anyone else who could step up."

"You have some nerve." Clint stood up. "To come beg for our help. And if you weren't Thor's brother, I'd probably kill you."

"Barton, I am terribly sorry that I mind controlled you, and Avengers, I'm sorry I terrorized New York. But it's all in the past. Please look at me and see the present Loki, not the foolish past Loki."

"What exactly do you need me to do?" Tony asked.

"I need you to put up something I made on as many billboards as possible." Loki answered.

"What makes you think I control that?" Tony asked, amused.

"I figured you could get whatever you want, but if you can't…" Loki said, setting bait for Tony. His pride would sink in and he'd do it simply to prove to Loki that he could.

Tony swallowed the bait completely. "What do you want me to put up? It'll be up by the end of the day." Loki handed him a flash drive.

"Captain America, I need you to find me a card that says 'sorry' on it. And also could you hire a small band for me? Something with a violin." Loki ordered.

"Okay, I can do that." Steve exited the room.

"What can I do?" Thor asked.

"Could you find one of those dresses they wear in Pride and Prejudice?" Loki asked. Thor nodded.

"And Bruce, can you built stuff?"

Bruce nodded. "If you would, could you build me a giant book that opens up?"

Bruce shrugged. "I guess I'll try."

Loki smiled, feeling as if he actually had friends. "And Clint, I need you to come with me."

Clint shrugged. "If you do anything to make me angry, I'll strangle you."

"Deal." Loki nodded.

Peer pressure got to the side of Natasha that refused to help. "What can I do?"

"Could you go help Thor?" Loki asked. "I feel as if sending him to shop is a bad idea."

Natasha shrugged and walked off.

"This must be some elaborate plan Loki." Clint said.

"Well, I have some pretty elaborate apologies to make." Loki told.

**I feel like this chapter was a little weird, with the Avengers helping and all, but remember when I said "screw reality?" I meant it. :P Thanks for all the support! **


	26. Loan Of Forgiveness

"What are we doing?" Clint asked Loki as he sat in the passenger seat of Loki's car. Clint was already flustered because he didn't get to drive.

"Just follow my lead." Loki said coolly as he turned into the school.

"Why are we at a middle school?" Clint asked.

"Cool it Clint." Loki said. Clint glared at him warningly.

"If you don't tell me what we're doing, I'll walk in there, pull the fire alarm, blame it on you and ruin your plans." Clint threatened.

"You could've saved time and just said you'd ruin my plan." Loki said as he got out of the car. "Just be patient, I don't even really need you for this part of my plan, but I'll need you later."

Clint nodded and followed Loki into the school. Loki went up to the secretary. "Oh I remember you!" The secretary exclaimed.

"Oh really? Well I need to sign Mulan and Kitty out again, is that okay?" Loki said in a fake happy tone to match the secretary's.

"Of course." The secretary picked up her phone.

"I'm in a hurry, so send them to the parking lot." Loki said, heading towards the door.

The secretary nodded. "Okay, why'd I even go in?" Clint asked, and Loki wondered if he had some traumatic incident at school.

"What did your school boy days scar you Barton?" Loki almost taunted.

Clint glared at him. "Shut up. So what am I going to do?"

"I told you I don't need you yet. Just sit in the passenger seat, oh wait, can you get in the trunk?" Loki asked excitedly.

"Uh, no I will not be put in your trunk." Clint answered.

"Than get out of my car and walk to the nearest restraunt." Loki told. Clint raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…."

"Come on, trust me." Loki returned.

"You ask for a lot." Clint said before getting out of the car.

"Oh Kitty, I really hope it wasn't Loki who signed us out of school." Mulan said loudly in front of Loki's car. She glared at him through the windshield.

"Yeah, because Loki is a jerk and doesn't listen to us." Kitty returned, mirroring Mulan.

"And look where it got him." Mulan finished. Loki got out of his car.

"Guys, I know I gave you no reason to, but will you give me a second chance?"

Mulan and Kitty crossed their arms.

"Okay, okay, um, give me a loan of forgiveness." Loki started.

"What's a 'loan of forgiveness' buttface?" Kitty snapped.

"Just forgive me for the short time of a car ride." Loki explained.

Mulan and Kitty exchanged glances. "We pick the radio station, and if you talk to us the whole way there I'll mace you." Mulan told.

"That's basically the equivalent to you hitch hiking." Loki complained. He really did miss these two girls, they were kinda his only friends.

"Deal with it." Kitty barked. "Butt trumpet." She added.

Loki sighed and got in the car. He stayed silent in fear of the mace. Finally, he stopped at the nearest restraunt.

"Okay stink face, this better be good." Kitty growled.

"Remember when you warned me about Ellen, and I didn't listen, so you said if I wanted your help again I better have a good apology?" Loki began.

"Yes Loki, we're girls, we never forget a fight." Mulan sighed.

"Well, I'm sorry."

"That was lame." Kitty said.

"And I to make it up to you, I arranged a date for you guys." Loki revealed.

"Like a boy date?" Kitty asked.

"I have a rule: No boys." Mulan said.

"Unless they're cute!" Kitty finished.

"Oh you'll love him, just right this way." Loki promised.

"Oh my gosh Loki, Clint Barton is in here!" Mulan squealed.

"Yep he's your date." Loki said proudly.

"Ah! What?! No way!" Mulan almost screamed. The twins turned and giggled excitedly to each other.

"Hey Clint, your dates are here." Loki smiled.

"Dates?" Clint's eyes grew wide.

"Hi." Mulan waved, and then she squealed, or more of squeaked excitedly. Kitty nervously waved.

"You guys have 30 minutes." Loki told, helping Mulan and Kitty into their chairs, eyeing Clint, as if telling him to be nice. Clint gulped as Loki walked away.

"You are forgiven!" Mulan declared as she and Kitty left the restraunt.

"Clint said he was staying behind. Oh My Gosh Loki, he was so awesome!" Kitty said excitedly.

"And all kinds of sexy." Mulan smiled.

"Whoa, don't get ahead of yourselves." Loki said, suddenly feeling protective.

"You could tell me to kill Kitty and I would for another 30 minutes." Mulan gushed.

"I'd be so honored to die for 30 minutes of Clint Barton." Kitty squealed.

"Okay. Okay, so not to ruin your fan girling, but I need help." Loki interrupted.

"Well of course you do." Mulan smiled.

"I really messed up." Loki shook his head, ashamed of himself.

"Yeah great one Einstein." Kitty commented.

"What's with you and the insults today?" Loki asked, slightly proud of his young friend for her funny name calling. Kitty shrugged.

"What do you need Loki?" Mulan asked.

"I need to win Eli back. I broke her heart, and it'd sure help if I had my partners in crime for this apology."

Mulan turned to Kitty. "Oh my gosh, imagine Clint calling you 'partner in crime'"

"Guys, I will totally discuss this with you later, I'll even steal his clothes for you, but could you focus?" Loki asked.

Mulan perked up." You'll steal his clothes?"

"But what will he wear?" Kitty said mischievously.

"No, too much, just listen, I need you to bring Eli to the park at 4:00 tonight, can you do that?"

Mulan nodded. "Sure."

Loki stood in the park at 3:50, his stomach doing flip flops.

"Loki Eli has been spotted; she's coming your way, you ready?" Loki heard Bruce say over his com.

"Yeah." Loki replied.

"Do you remember how to get out?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, it's go time." Loki said and he heard the music start to play.

"I'm hot, you're cold. You go around, like you know…" Loki sang, opening up the huge book he was hiding in the face Eli. He stepped out, seeing her shocked face and continued to sing "Burning Up," by the Jonas Brothers.

"I'm slipping under the lava, and I'm trying to keep from going under, baby you turn the temperature hotter, cuz' I'm burning up, burning up, for you baby." Loki finished, feeling a little self conscious about everyone staring at him. He looked over at the band Steve hired... "You guys can go."

"Loki what is this?" Eli was not able to hide how much she loved Loki singing the song, but she still had what Loki did fresh in her mind, in fact, it had just happened that morning.

Steve came up with the large bouquet of flowers and the card. Loki took them and handed them to Eli.

"Loki…" Eli began. Loki brought a finger to his lips. He pointed of a billboard visible from where they were in the park. On it was a picture of Loki on one side, Eli on the other. In the middle in italic lettering there was "I Love you most ardently," quoting Pride and Prejudice.

"Eli, what I did to you is unacceptable, but I hope you could find it in your heart to forgive me. Because, literally, you are one of the only reasons I stay on Earth. Eli, I know I can give you so much more than I have, and I promise to never hurt you again. I love you, and would be honored if you could come to the Masquerade Ball with me tonight." Loki told.

Eli looked down at her feet. "I wanted to go to that, but it sold out." She mumbled.

"Please Eli, please." Loki prodded.

Eli sighed. "I don't have a costume."

"Yes, well, I got you one." Loki said, accepting a box Thor had came up and gave him. "Eli, will you be my Mrs. Darcy tonight?" Loki opened the box to reveal a dress much resembling one Lizzie Bennet would wear.

Eli gasped. "I, I," She stuttered, and looked back to Mulan and Kitty who had lead her to the park. The two nodded enthusiastically. "I am physically unable to say no." She said.

**Did you like that? It was pretty cheesy I guess, but all good apologies are! **


	27. You Can Lead A Horse To The Water

**I'm sorry about the long wait, I had some extreme writers block, but I'm pretty proud about this chapter so I hope you guys like it. Again, sorry about the wait. **_

Loki felt a little silly in his Mr. Darcy costume, but he knew it'd be worth it. He had really hurt Eli, but after tonight she'd forget about it. Tonight she'd love him again, which was really all Loki wanted. He was just about to leave when Clint Barton burst into his apartment.

"What the hell was that?" Clint yelled at him.

"Barton, if you wanted to yell at me, you should have done it hours ago." Loki reasoned.

"How could you do that to me?"

"Relax, you're an assassin, are you telling me you can't handle two little girls?" Loki returned.

"It wasn't them; it was the whole concept of it all. You should have told me." Clint told.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Well, if it helps, those girls were swooning, they said things I can't even stomach to repeat about you, and I'm pretty sure you set high, high standards for the next date they go on." Then Loki got that protective feeling again, so he added. "Which they probably won't go on for a long, long time."

Clint cocked his head to the side, staring at Loki. "Fine, but just so you know, you are only getting away with something like this once. Next time I won't be so nice."

Loki shrugged. "Okay, now if you don't mind, I have a lovely lady to pick up."

Loki left his apartment and took a deep breath before walking to Eli's door. He knocked only once before a guy answered. Loki recognized him as the guy he once thought was Nick.

"Bro." Lewis held his hand out to Loki.

"Uh, bro." Loki repeated, shaking Lewis's hand.

"No, no, that's not how it's done; let me show you how it's done." Lewis said, and Rosalie, one of Eli's sisters, came up and she and Lewis performed a hand shake.

The Lewis turned back to Loki, and Loki copied what Rosalie did. "There we go bro; we just did the universal handshake." Lewis said. He smiled a dopey little smile and laughed.

"Lewis, are you harassing my date?" Eli walked in and Loki's eyes nearly bulged seeing how good she looked in the dress.

"No way, we're bros now." Lewis said.

"Okay Loki, we better get going now." Eli said, she seemed to be excited to go to the ball.

Loki took her hand and guided her down the stairs. "So Eli, are we back together?" As Soon as he said it, Loki knew he had asked too soon.

"I don't know Loki. I am going to this ball with you as a friend, and that's it. You cheated on me. Am supposed to sweep that under the rug?" Eli said, not even bothering to stop walking. Though Loki wasn't always the smartest when it came to feelings, he could tell that he deeply hurt Eli's.

"No, I understand completely if you hate me and want to throw me off a cliff." Loki hung his head.

"That's going a little over-board." Eli said in a slight mono-tone. Loki decided to be quiet for now. Eli slide into his car, as she had done so many times before, but it was different this time. Loki kicked himself for thinking that Eli would automatically love him after his apology. But he was proud of it. And why couldn't she just forgive him? Obviously he loved her. But maybe it wasn't obvious to her. Loki handed Eli the stack of cds, which she shuffled through and decided on an Owl City cd.

"So, what have you been up to?" Loki asked.

Eli shrugged. "Work."

"Oh yeah, how is working with Tony Stark?" Loki tried to sound as supportive as possible.

"Fine, I guess. He's a little annoying." Eli answered, her head bobbing to the music.

Loki smiled, but quickly wiped it away so Eli wouldn't see. "Well, I'm sure you'll get used to him."

"Yeah, it's fun though. He pretty much gives me a budget, which is very extravagant, and gives me articles and I get to decide everything else. It's awesome." Eli told.

Loki parked the car and slide out to help Eli. She lifted up her dress slightly with one hand so the hem of it wouldn't drag on the dirty New York street and allowed Loki to take her hand and guide her to the entrance of the mansion where the ball would take place. Loki showed the bouncer their tickets, and a butler escorted them to the ballroom. The lights were turned down low, and an orchestra was playing a merry tune. Loki handed Eli a mask that would only cover her eyes. It was decorated completely in white feathers. Eli slipped her mask on and Loki adjusted his simple black 'Zorro' mask.

"We look great." Loki assured Eli as the two stepped out onto the dance floor and were engulfed in costumes and masks. Most gentlemen just wore a suit and a mask, but some had dressed up in costumes like Han Solo and Indiana Jones. The women wore beautiful ball gowns, Loki guessed most were dressed as a princess or maybe they just wanted to wear a ball gown. A handful of girls were dressed in more revealing things, and it reminded Loki of a quote he saw while watching TV once- "Halloween is a time when girls can dress up like sluts and not be judged for it."

The orchestra's song ended and they moved on to a slow song.

"Care to dance Miss Bennet? "Loki said, trying to be charming.

Eli smiled and nodded. Loki pulled her closer to him and they began to sway to the music.

"This is nice." Loki said awkwardly, because Loki wasn't the best dancer, and he was sure he wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Yeah." Eli laid her head on his chest gingerly, as if she'd be burned just by touching him. Loki breathed slowly, it could be a moment, and he didn't know what to say to preserve it. Loki just stayed quiet, to be save.

"What do you find so attractive about her?" Eli asked suddenly, her head still on his chest.

"Uh, who?" Of course Loki knew exactly which 'her' Eli was referring to.

"Ellen." Eli said.

"Um, well," Loki racked his brain. What was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to be honest? Or maybe he should lie. "Um," _Honesty is the best policy. _Loki told himself, but as if he had shoulder angels, another though disagreed. _She doesn't really want to know. Make something up. _

"Well?" Eli looked up at Loki expectantly.

"Eli, do you really want to know or is this some weird jealous girl thing that I should just ignore?" Loki asked.

Eli pulled away from him. "I'm thirsty. Will you get me a drink?"

Loki knew he should've lied. "Um, yeah, stay here." Loki told. Eli shrugged.

Loki made his way to the food and refreshments table. There were servers walking round with trays of finger foods and drinks, but Loki knew Eli wanted space. He scanned all his options there were fancy wine glasses halfway filled with red wine, and some Champaign, but Loki wasn't sure if Eli drank alcohol or not. Kitty and Mulan must not have thought that was important. There was an open bar too, and a punch bowl. Loki knew Eli liked tea, but he couldn't find any so he grabbed a glass and filled it with punch. He walked back to where he left Eli last, but she wasn't there. That's when he heard her voice, well, her laugh really. Loki looked around, and saw Eli dancing with a tall guy with dark curls. He wore the same mask as Loki, and he even wore an outfit that looked similar in style of Loki's Mr. Darcy costume. But Eli had to know it wasn't him. After all, there was no drink in her hand. Loki glared at them, as if he could get their attention or possible bore holes in their head by doing it. And worst of all, the guy was a good dancer, and he was making Eli laugh. What was he saying? Loki had to know. But he didn't dare go and spy, because in a way, he was too scared to know what was going on. Loki didn't understand. He had only left for a couple minutes, how could Eli replace him in that amount of time? Maybe she was just trying to make him jealous. Well it was working. Loki sulked on the sidelines for awhile, watching Eli be spun around and smiling at this guy.

"Hello Loki." Loki literally jumped, almost spilling Eli's punch. He looked over to see Ellen, who was one of _those_ girls on Halloween. She wore a black corset looking thing that showed off her midriff and a short black skirt. Even with her black sequined mask held up to her face, Loki knew it was Ellen.

"Go away." Loki spat out bitterly, racking his brain for insults that might hurt Ellen's feelings. She was partially to blame for him and Eli's fallout.

"Don't be angry with me Loki, I simply did what was right. You can't blame me."

"You took away my right to explain." Loki snapped, not even looking at Ellen.

"Whatever. Just dance with me."

"Not if you were the last girl on the planet and I'd have to dance with Thor."

Ellen was confused on the last part, but she got what Loki was saying. "Fine. I'll talk to you later." Ellen strode away, and Loki rolled his eyes.

After a while, Loki was certain Eli had forgotten about him. _I get it Eli, cheating hurts. _But what Eli was doing wasn't exactly cheating and Loki knew it. Loki crossed his arms and sat down. After a couple minutes of brooding, Loki remembered what Eli told him before she found out he cheated.

"**You're my hero Loki."**

Loki smiled, but it quickly faded away realizing he probably wasn't anymore. But maybe, if everything played out right, he would be again._ But in the meantime,_ Loki thought to himself, _I need to be my own hero._ With that, Loki got up and strutted over to Eli and her dance partner.

"Excuse me, may I cut in?" Loki asked. Eli smiled, but the guy did not.

"And you might be?" The guy questioned, which Loki thought it was absurd to ask who he was when the guy was dancing with **his** date.

"Mr. Darcy." Loki answered, and he grabbed Eli's hand and led her away. "I got your drink." Loki handed it to her. Eli looked up at him and smiled.


	28. It's Close to Midnight

Eli and Loki danced to the next 3 songs in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence at all.

Loki was smiling and Eli had her head on Loki's chest. Loki felt as if everything in the world was okay now. Eli loved him and maybe even forgave him. Loki was just about to break the silence when someone-else did it for him.

"Can I cut in?"

The way the woman's voice seemed to purr gave it away to Loki that it was Ellen._ Ugh! Why is this woman such a psycho?_ Eli looked up to Loki.

"No you can't." Eli answered before Loki had the chance.

"You are mistaken mousey, I'm asking Loki." Ellen shot back.

"No, you're mistaken, Loki is my man." Eli glared at Ellen.

Ellen glared back. "Listen here midget; Loki is not your man. If he was, he wouldn't have kissed me."

"You need to back off." Eli replied.

"I understand you being threatened by me, I am beautiful and you are drab, but I just want to dance with Loki. This could be your way of making him prove himself to you bug-bite- boob- bitch." Ellen hissed.

Loki was certain that there would be a 'catfight' (as he once heard on TV) and he would be right in the middle of it. The look Eli was giving Ellen scared Loki. He had just started to wonder weather Ellen or Eli would win in a physical fight when Eli responded to Ellen's insult.

"Loki has already proven himself to me time and time again. And if you think you can just flaunt your so called 'beautiful body' over here and steal MY man, you've got another thing coming because I may have' bug-bite-boobs', but I also have Loki. So you can just deal with it!" Eli spat.

Loki was tempted to take a step back, because if punches were thrown he didn't want hit, but Eli had called him her man twice, and said that he had proven himself, and that made Loki want nothing more than to be by her side.

Ellen looked shocked for a moment. "You need to get something straight here little girl, one, I'm prettier than you, two I can steal Loki whenever I want, three, no-one tells me what to do. And finally, please get a new wardrobe. The homeless guy I pass everyday on my way to work dresses better than you."

Eli just smirked, and took her drink from Loki's hand, who took it when they broke apart to talk to Ellen. "You need to get a new wardrobe too." Eli splashed the punch onto Ellen, soaking her outfit and making Ellen's perfectly applied mascara run down her face. "It's a little wet." Eli smiled again and put the empty glass on a passing wait staff's tray.

Ellen stepped forward to slap Eli but Loki stepped between the two. "Ellen, you may want to go and reapply your makeup. You look a bit scary." Loki said before he added. "er."

Ellen looked like she was going to say something for a minute, but instead she just turned on her heel and ran away. Eli turned back to Loki, satisfied. She pulled him close so they could dance.

"So, I've proven myself? Can I be your boyfriend again?" Loki asked meekly.

"Would you?" Eli returned.

Loki grinned from ear to ear." There's nothing I'd like more." And the God of Mischief was not lying.

Eli and Loki smiled at each other, and Loki attempted to tell Eli he loved her via his eyes. It must have worked because right when the clock struck midnight, Eli jerked both her and Loki's masks off, stood on her tip-toes, and pulled Loki in for a kiss. _Love tastes like cherry Chap Stick. _Loki decided as he stole one more kiss before dropping Eli off at her apartment door.

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short, but I figured if I drug it out the chapter would not have had the same effect. So was the "fight" between Eli and Ellen too cheesy? I wanted it to be semi-kid friendly, but it just so happens Ellen is not, so I had a bit of trouble with that. Well, tell me what you think **


	29. Don't Call Me

Loki smiled to himself as he poured coffee from his coffee pot. Everything was going smoothly for him lately-he and Eli had been getting along smoothly, it had been 2 weeks since the ball and Ellen had not made an appearance, and he would start his new job as a telemarketer today. Loki wasn't exactly sure why people tried to sell things on the phone, because it seemed there were tons of shops so why not sell the junk there? It didn't really matter to Loki though. As far as he knew, he'd just be talking to someone on the phone. Easy money.

Loki arrived at his new work place and his new supervisor showed him his little cubicle. Loki didn't like it at all. It reminded him of the Hulk pen on the helicarrier, and while at the time he didn't mind much, Loki did not like the Hulk pen in retrospect.

"Okay," Loki said to his supervisor, "what am I selling here?"

"Home security." The man answered. He had very bushy eyebrows, and they almost covered his eyes completely. Loki debated on asking him if he could see anything, but he didn't get the chance because his boss continued talking.

"You just need to go down this list of phone numbers and say your name, and give them this statistic." The boss handed Loki a piece of paper. "This is your script."

"Script?" Loki repeated. He thought actors had a script. Why did he need a script?

"Yeah so, you good?" the boss asked. Loki nodded and began to dial the first number.

"Hello?" a female voice greeted.

"Hello, I am Loki. Um," Loki looked down at his script. "Did you know that a number of break ins have been reoccurring in your area? It is crucial now more than ever to get a home security device."

"Oh, I don't think so."

Loki tried to continue his script, but the lady hung up. "Well that was rude." Loki said to himself as he called the next person and repeated his script. This person hung up sooner than the other.

Loki rolled his eyes. He didn't exactly blame the people. I mean, how can a number of break ins happen in all these areas? I mean, sure crime rate was probably high but how could this be? Was there not at least one safe neighborhood? Loki certainly hoped so. If he ever got to raise kids, he wouldn't want them to live in these areas. Loki shook his head and called the next person, and the next person. By then he was used to being hung up on.

"Hello. My name is Loki. Your house is at risk of being broke in, so do you want a home security device?" Sure he had shortened the script a little, but who really wanted to listen to that over and over again. There was no reply, because the person hung up.

Loki leaned back in his chair. This was not going to work out. He had only been working for 15 minutes and he was bored beyond belief. Loki dialed the next number.

"Sup what's hanging?" Loki laughed at the 'ghetto' voice he was using.

"Um, who is this?"

"This is your boy Loki, demanding you get some home protection. You need home security, cuz' me and a few of my boys have been there, and we could've just broke in."

"What?"

"No worries, I live by the golden rule. I'm just saying, you could really use some extra protection. I could hook you up."

"Okay."

Loki proceeded and the caller agreed to buy it. Loki smiled. That was fun. Loki went down the list and kept using different accents. Loki dialed the next number and no-one picked. He waited to hear the voice mail. He wouldn't leave a message, he just was curious. "Hey this is Loki," Loki jumped. Was this his number? He wasn't really sure. He didn't use his phone much, just his cell phone. "Obviously, I'm not here so I demand you leave a message." The message continued.

Loki was sure that must be him. There couldn't be another Loki in the world. Loki laughed. "Well, hello good looking. I'm just calling from work. What are you doing tonight? I think I'm going to hang out with your girlfriend. You did pretty well for yourself. See ya later." Loki chuckled. He couldn't wait to get home and listen to the message he left himself.

At 4:00, Loki raced home. He settled in his favorite chair and looked down at his answering machine, trying to figure it out. He pushed the play button. "You have no messages." The voice mail stated.

Loki rolled his eyes. "And you have no brain." He retorted. He looked down at the red number on the small screen. It said 0.

"No, I have a message." Loki said to himself. He sprang up and knocked on Eli's door. Mulan and Kitty answered.

"Hey do you have my home phone number?" Loki asked frantically.

"You don't know your own phone number?" Kitty questioned.

"Shut up. Do you have it or not?" Loki snapped.

Kitty laughed as Mulan sang. "Tou-chy."

"Here." Kitty handed him a piece of paper with the requested number. Loki pulled out his phone and dialed the number. After a number of rings, it went to his voice mail.

"Hi this is Loki, and you suck so don't call again."

Now Loki remembered recording that. It was when he first got his apartment. Loki face-palmed. This would be the most embarrassing reason to be fired ever.

**I'm not sure I like this chapter much personally. I don't know if the whole voicemail thing is stupid or funny. So, tell me what you think. The next chapter will be better. Also, if anyone has any suggestions or requests that they wan to see in the story, don't be afraid to tell me! :)**


	30. Soul Searching

"You know for the record, I didn't think you belonged to work as a telemarketer anyway." Eli said. She linked her arm with Loki's as they walked down the street.

"Yeah, it was boring." Loki answered.

"Well, I still can't believe that there's another Loki in New York. I wouldn't think that was a popular name." Eli continued. Loki just shrugged.

"Hey." Eli stopped walking. "What's wrong?"

Loki shrugged again. "Nothing's wrong."

"Oh Loki, I know you better than that." Eli grabbed his hand with both of hers. "Come on, what's wrong?"

"It's just that, you're so talented. I mean you are so artsy and you have a good job that you love and you're good at it. I just want to be like you." Loki admitted.

Eli stood on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek. "I think you're very talented Loki."

Loki smiled, but it quickly fell. "You're just saying that. I'm sure you couldn't name something I'm good at, other than making people angry and finding a good show on TV."

"Well, you're very creative. And you're a good planner. I mean, we haven't had a boring date yet." Eli pointed out.

"Great," Loki pulled away. "I'll put that on the next application to my dream job."

Hey," Eli grabbed his hand. "Don't give up hope yet. Let's head home. We can watch a movie or something."

Loki nodded; still trying to rack his brain at what would be his dream job. Eli seemed to have hers, and Loki deserved to have one too. _I like watching TV, but you can't get a job doing that. That's just stupid. I need to think bigger. I like to be the boss. That's it; I can be the boss of something. But what?_

"Loki? Are you listening?" Eli waved her hand in front of Loki's face.

"Huh?" Loki looked down to Eli.

"I asked if you wanted to get a pretzel from the cart up there."

Loki nodded, and the two got a pretzel for their walk home. Eli began talking about a show called New Girl, but Loki was only half-listening. He was really focused on what he'd like to be the boss of. Or what fields to stay clear of. Loki refused to directly serve people, so that cut out a lot of jobs, such as waiting tables. Maybe he could be a background guy, like work at a movie theater, since he loved movies. _No Loki, you have to think bigger. This is your life we're talking about, and you need a career, not a job._

"Well," Loki heard Eli say, "Shall we go in?" Loki looked up; they were at his apartment door.

"Oh yeah, do you have any idea what movie you want to watch?" Loki opened his door. He took off his jacket and threw it on the floor, and Eli quickly picked it up and hung it over the couch.

"Nah, how about one of your favorites?" Eli said, settling on the couch. Loki resisted the urge to go sit in his favorite chair and snuggled next to Eli.

"Let's watch Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog. It's funny." Loki suggested. The two popped in the DVD and ate popcorn while they watched.

"You know, maybe you would have some good idea's for Stark's magazine." Eli told, hoping it would spark some interest with Loki.

Loki shook his head. "I can't be in the house or office of Tony Stark's for more than a couple minutes without causing trouble." Eli stared at him, and Loki just shrugged.

"It's in my nature."

"Well, maybe you could go into some kind of designing. I mean, you designed that one billboard for me." Eli smiled, remembering Loki elaborate apology.

"I don't know Eli, I mean; I'm really not that artistic like you. I'll just let you stick to that." Loki told. The two remained quiet for a while.

"Well, you should just think of all the jobs you had. Did you like any?" Eli asked, determined to find something Loki would like to do for the long term.

"I liked working at Chucky Cheese, because that's where I met you." Loki answered honestly. Eli rewarded him with a kiss.

"Do you like photography? You were a photographer for a while right?" Eli suggested. Loki shrugged. The movie credits began to roll, and Loki switched the TV off.

"I'll think of something Eli. I just have to think."

Eli got up and grabbed her coat. "Well, I'm sure it won't be too hard" She placed her hand over Loki's chest. "There's a dream hidden somewhere inside you; you just have to admit that's what you want." Loki was going to tell her that it wasn't that easy, but the two began to kiss, and well, Loki forgot all about it.

He walked Eli the short distance to her door and gave her one last kiss goodnight. Loki sighed. _It's time to do some soul searching. _

**Well, what do you guys think Loki should go into for a career? I'm having trouble coming up with the perfect career for Loki, so if anyone has some suggestions, I'd LOVE to hear them. Seriously, it would be a big help. Hope you liked this chapter! **


	31. Confidence Is Key

**So I'm really sorry about the long wait, I just had no inspiration. This chapter is super fluffy, so if you don't like it you were warned. I don't exactly love this chapter, but I hope you guys do. Tell me what you think :) **_

Loki looked down at the pamphlet promoting a college. _Is it too late for college? _Loki wasn't so sure about it, but he wanted to have something else to be passionate about. Something besides Eli. Loki typed the web address into his computer and found the website. _It sure is big._ Loki scrolled through pictures of the campus. Why did he seem so nervous? Loki had always been a confident person. He never really got worried about what people thought of him, unless it was Eli of course. Loki shook his head. _God up Loki, you need to do this. Eli can't be your only dream. _ Keeping that in mind, Loki clicked on a link that would allow him to fill out an application.

"Hey Loki." Eli came in and Loki snapped his laptop shut. He didn't want to tell Eli until he was sure he'd get in. Loki did not do well with failure.

"Oh hi Eli." Loki smiled at her, wondering if there was a particular reason she stopped by.

Eli seemed to read his mind. "Did you forget?"

Forget. That was a dangerous word when it came to relationships. _What'd I forget? Crap. Is it her birthday? An anniversary_ Loki wanted to play it cool, so he just replied, "Oh, nope, I didn't forget."

"Okay," Eli seemed amused. "So let's go."

"Okay, yes I did forget. What exactly did I forget?" Loki admitted.

Eli laughed. _Good, she's not mad._ "Our date. You said you'd take me to see the 'Lone Ranger"

"Oh yes, yes, I can do that." Loki said. He had been slightly stressed about the whole college thing, and he was so focused he forgot.

"What were you doing?" Eli asked, pointing to his computer.

"Oh, nothing, just uh, keeping up with, uh, blogs and stuff." Loki always felt a little bad about lying to Eli but, it didn't really hurt to hide some things.

"Uh huh." Eli returned, unconvinced. Loki just shrugged and grabbed his coat.

"Let's just take a cab." Loki suggested.

"If that's what you want." Eli agreed. She eyed Loki as he tried getting the two a cab.

"You've been acting really weird lately." She stated causally so Loki wouldn't think she was accusing him of anything.

"Have I?" Loki shrugged.

"Yeah, like you forgot our date, you haven't really been talking to me, I don't know, you just seem distant." Eli explained.

"Well, I am from outer space." Loki joked. Eli did not laugh along.

"I'm serious."

Loki got a cab to stop and motioned for Eli to get in first.

"Doesn't this movie have Johnny Depp in it?" Loki changed the subject.

"Loki, I want to talk about you." Eli said quietly. She looked up at him, her brown eyes seeming to enlarge. "Just talk to me Loki."

For a moment Loki was in a trance. _I should tell her. _One voice said. But another disagreed. _Yeah, tell her that you aren't talented and aren't confident. It makes all the ladies swoon. _Loki then did the most human thing. He listened to the voice that made him feel the worst. "I'm fine Eli. I guess it's just the weather." Loki blamed the slushy streets.

Eli nodded, trying to decide if he was telling the truth.

"Hey," Loki nudged her and smiled. "I'm fine baby." Eli smiled, because Loki called her baby (and looked very sexy while doing so).

She grabbed his hand. "Yes, Johnny Depp is in this movie."

"Should I be worried?" Loki asked. "You're not gonna fall in love with him are you?"

Eli smiled, "Well, I do have a poster of him in my room but…I think you're safe."

"How so?"

"It's not about who you **fall** in love with; it's about who you **stay** in love with." Eli smiled.

"You know, if there's an opening for that, I'd love to send in my application." Loki told.

"You already have the job."

Loki smiled, not even caring if that was the cheesiest thing since the jacked nacho flavored doritoes, because he was in love, and that he was confident about.

Eli and Loki watched to movie, then they went home and Eli cooked Loki dinner.

"Well, goodnight." Loki kissed Eli on the forehead and walked back to his apartment. He was sad to leave Eli, but anxious to fill out his application. He knew it'd be a long shot, but he just had to get in, or at least try. He owed himself that.


	32. In The Eye Of The Beholder(s)

**Hey readers! **** Sorry for the long wait, but I think this chapter is pretty good so, it'll be worth it. Just a heads up, in this chapter where there are bold italics, that is Loki dreaming. Read and Review! **

Loki took a deep breath in, and another breath out. _Come on Loki, you can do this. _He looked at the online application. He wasn't very qualified, he knew that. He hadn't even gone to school on earth. What was he supposed to put there? "I attended school on Asgard via private tutor?" sure Loki was smart, probably smarter than any human (or at least he thought so) but he had no real proof.

"Hello Loki."

Loki literally jumped out of his swirly computer chair. He looked behind him to see Mulan and Kitty.

"Holy crap. Do you guys make a habit of entering people's houses without permission?" Loki said.

Mulan and Kitty smiled creepily in sync. "I don't know. Do you make a habit of shutting people out?" Kitty asked, while Mulan leaned over to see Loki's computer screen. He didn't notice.

"Who am I shutting out?" Loki asked, he was quite certain he'd never understand girls, especially these two.

"Eli. You've been 'distant' lately." Kitty continued.

"What she told you that?" Loki said, half expecting Kitty and Mulan to know that only because they spied on them or something, but his suspicions were silenced when Mulan denied them with a simple nod of her head.

"Eli's a very open person. She tells us a lot." Kitty explained. Loki wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that, but telling Mulan and Kitty didn't really bother him, he was close to them in a strange way, they were after all his mentors.

Loki nodded. "I'm just you know, the weather's got me down."

Mulan crossed her arms while Kitty put her hands on her hips and knitted her eyebrows together. "You're a frost giant; we know the cold doesn't bother you." Mulan told.

Loki pondered that for a moment wondering how they knew that. "Actually I didn't grow up knowing that."

Mulan shrugged while Kitty asked, "So what's really up?"

"You know, being nosy is rude." Loki teased.

"We're not being nosy; we're looking out for your well being." Kitty reasoned.

"I'm fine." Loki told. And he was, kinda. He was just stressed, and nervous, and really, really wanted to have the perfect dream, but wasn't confident he would excel in the one he choose. But he was fine.

Mulan and Kitty looked at each other and shrugged. Mulan motioned to the computer with her eyes; Kitty saw it and looked discreetly.

"Oh, okay then." Kitty said. Mulan and Kitty backed up a step together. "Bye Loki."

Loki waved good bye then turned back to his computer, taking a moment to yet again decide those two girls were weird.

The next day, Loki was paid another surprise visit. Since he didn't exactly have a job currently, he was sleeping in.

_**He was sitting in a meadow; it looked much like the one in Twilight. Loki laid down peacefully, watching the sky. It was so peaceful. Above him there was a star, a big one. It was green and said his name. Loki smiled. The star was beautiful.**_

"_**I never thought he'd look normal while he slept."**_

_**Loki turned his head, hearing a voice, but no-one was there, only the pretty purple flowers. Loki studied the flowers carefully. There, in the middle of one, was the face of Tony Stark. Loki glared. **_

"_**You ruined by peace!"**_

"_**What'd he say?" Loki looked at another flower, which had the face of Bruce Banner on it.**_

"_**I think he said something about his piece." Loki looked up and saw the trees around him grew Clint Barton's face.**_

"_**No! NO! Go away!" Loki yelled. He looked up, his star was gone. "You ruined it!"**_

"_**Maybe we should wait and let him rest." A nearby rabbit said with Thor's voice. **_

"_**Screw that." The tree said. The ground began to shake. An earthquake! Loki panicked, he looked up at the sky to see his pretty star come down and crush him.**_

Loki woke up with a start and a pillow in his face. "Wha-"

"Rise and Shine Sleeping Beauty." Tony greeted.

Loki sprung up and saw Bruce, Clint, Thor and Tony surrounding his bed.

"Gah! What are you doing here?!" Loki covered his eyes in a very child-like manner, as if they'd be gone when he peeked out again.

"The little girls sent us." Clint told.

Loki ran his hands down his face. _Mulan and Kitty? They wouldn't. Wait, why did they send them anyway? _Loki gave each of the Avenger's a glare as he asked just that.

"They said you needed help with something. Come here." Bruce smiled. Loki didn't think he had ever seen the Hulk smile. "But brush your teeth first." He added as an after thought.

"Don't tell me what to do." Loki mumbled as he slid out of bed towards his bathroom. _Don't people knock before entering anymore? _

Loki walked out to the main room in is apartment. His eyes widened as he saw Nick Fury sitting in his favorite armchair.

"Get out of my throne!" Loki screeched.

Fury seemed startled. "Excuse me?"

"My armchair! Out! Out!" Loki ran frantically over and tried tipping Fury out of it before the director of S.H.E.I.L.D stood up raising one eyebrow at Loki sudden outburst.

"Um, "Tony cleared his throat, while the other Avengers chuckled. Loki looked over.

"Um?" He mocked.

"The little girls-"Clint began to explain, but Loki cut him off.

"Mulan and Kitty. Their names are Mulan and Kitty." Loki snapped.

"Okay, yeah Mulan and Kitty told us you were looking at something on your computer," Clint motioned over to Loki's laptop, where Bruce had pulled up the page on Loki's browser history.

"We wish to help you." Thor smiled at his brother. There was a certain emotion in his eyes, but Loki couldn't place it.

"College is a very acceptable choice for you to make." Fury said. Loki thought the same emotion was in his eye too, but he couldn't double-check.

"I have to say I'm surprised." Tony cut in.

"Yeah I mean, Pace University Actor's Studio? Never pegged you to want that." Bruce said, but in a sincere way. Tony and Bruce's eyes matched Thor's and Fury's.

"We have resources you can use to make an application that'll stand a chance, that and we can help you record you reading lines." Clint said. Loki checked Clint's eyes carefully, wondering if they were still dark and beady like they were when he mind-controlled him, but they weren't. They held the same emotion his team had in their eyes.

"The truth is brother; we all would love to see you succeed in something that wasn't evil." Thor smiled big. By then Loki had placed what the Avenger held in their eyes (or eye). They were proud of him.

**That wasn't too cheesy was it? I really liked this chapter. It's one of my favorites that I've posted. Hope you liked it too **


End file.
